Enseñame a Vivir
by thePeruGino
Summary: Dos jovenes de distintos y complejos problemas intentarán aprender de los aciertos y fallos del otro para enriquecer sus carenciadas vidas; intruyendo así el secreto de la felicidad de uno de ellos. El tiempo pasará, y será ahora Kurt quien procurará recuperar a Blaine, cuando el cáncer dentro de su mentor cause estragos inrevercibles. H/C - AU - OC


Jueves, 23 de Enero:  
"¡Maldito día! Cuanto me alegra que ya haya terminado, y aunque aún falta uno... cada vez estoy mas cerca del fin de semana... Un pequeño relax de los imbéciles de mis compañeros e insensibles y estúpidos padres. Ya me cansé de escribir sobre lo que mis compañeros me hacen, o de escribir sobre ellos en este maldito libro que aún estando a la vista de todos, nadie siquiera se interesa en leer." Shh... ¡Cállense! —Kurt cierra la puerta de su habitación como si aquel débil límite le separaría de la realidad que sus padres discutían. Kurt vuelve a la cama, continua escribiendo —"Mis padres me han arruinado, a veces me siento como ellos, violento. Desearía poder correr escapar de ellos... ¡y de mis compañeros! Correr de esta maldita realidad. Pero... siempre están ellos, mis abuelos, mi ticket dorado que me aleja de los que me lastiman. Ella cuida mi persona, y él mi alma desde el cielo." —Kurt se acuesta.

Ángel de la guardia, mi dulce compañía... no me dejes solo, ni permitas que me aleje de mi familia. —pronunció como de costumbre. Cerró sus ojos.

Viernes, 24 de Enero:  
"¡Deséame suerte!"

Tomó sus pertenencias, y sin siquiera desayunar, salio para el colegio. Algunas veces dudaba en si salir rápido de su casa, es decir, sus compañeros eran unos reales cretinos. Pero luego un grito de su madre mientras Kurt bajaba la escalera hasta la puerta de salida, le hacia recordar el porque.  
*¡Animo! es viernes* —se persuadió a si mismo mientras caminaba. Aún así, su positivismo no lo protegería de los insultos, empujones, o del miedo que sentía de solo considerar tener que usar el cuchillo que desde sus 8 años llevaba en su macuto. La vida había sido ruda con él. Ingresó al aula intuyendo que debía hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que escuchara, por más doloroso o injusto que fuese. ¿Profesores? descomunal sustantivo para esos individuos que intencionalmente desoían los insultos que Kurt recibía cada vez que se incorporaba a la clase, o si este sollozaba debido al dolor de sus brazos por los golpes que había recibido en el camino hasta el aula. Una vez más, el debía hacerlo. Ignorarlos. Comprimir sus ojos, respirar hondo. Y contenerse.

—alguien intenta hacerlo caer. Kurt lo advierte y elude. —¡No molestes! —exclamó Kurt.  
Siguió hasta su pupitre, acomodó su gastado bolso Armani bajó el asiento y se sentó. La clase continuó y así mismo los profesores seguían turnándose. Tal vez era por la penosa noche que había pasado, donde sus padres habían discutido hasta tarde y él no se atrevió a bajar a buscar la cena, por lo que se acostó sin comer. O tal vez, por no haber comido en el break del colegio por quedarse dentro del aula, para evitar más insultos de sus compañeros. Por cualquiera que fuese, él se sentía mal, y aunque era un alumno promedio, no podía desperdiciar este pretexto para intentar salir aunque sea una hora más temprano. Salió del salón y caminó hacia la dirección para demandar que dejaran irlo.  
¿Nombre? —Preguntó la secretaria de cabello rojizo.  
Kurt Hummel —Respondió, mientras situaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.  
¿Apurado Sr. Hummel? —cuestionó la burócrata mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos.  
No me siento bien, me duele el estómago y realmente necesito irme. —manifestó  
Un si o no eran suficiente. No le e preguntado su historial clínico. —bajó su mirada hacia el teclado —No veo ningún Hummel aquí. —exclamó impaciente la joven pero malhumorada mujer.  
Búsqueme como Kurt Ocampo, ahora que recuerdo me han inscrito con el apellido de mi madre. —corrigió.  
Debería haberlo aclarado desde el comienzo. —una vez más bajó su mirada despreciándolo. —Puede pasar a ver al Director, pero no malgaste su tiempo Sr. Hummel. —giró su cabeza entorno al siguiente alumno frente a la recepción.  
*De seguro desea acostarse con él, y le hace más que favores con el papeleo* —pensó Kurt mientras caminaba hasta el despacho. Abrió las pesadas puertas, en el fondo se sentado tras un viejo escritorio, se encontraba Figgins. Kurt se aproximó en torno al insoportable director de descendencia mexicana, del cual apenas se descifraban algunas de las tantas palabras que pretendía decir, los estudiantes se burlaban muy cruelmente de ello en una broma interna. La desordenada oficina revelaba su muy mal gusto, ya fuese en la elección de muebles, adornos, textura de las cortinas, en los sillones con sus cueros gastados, colección de libros de astronomía y evangelismo, y desde luego, sin pasar por alto su ropa de tonos marrones opacos, que daban la impresión que estaba sucia, si es que en realidad no lo estaba.  
¿Qué necesita? —preguntó el inmigrante.  
Me dijeron que viniera con usted para así poder retirarme —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.  
¿Motivos? —recalcó el director al darse cuenta que el grosero estudiante no quería mirarlo.  
No me siento bien —contestó  
¿Edad? —abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y tomó un formulario para completar.  
17 —respondió Kurt.  
Ya veo —descansó la cabeza sobre su erguido brazo, mientras completaba el formulario. —Necesito que firme aquí, y que luego se lo entregue a la Srta. Emma, la mujer de la entrada para que prosiga completándolo.  
*Ahora entiendo a que se debía su despecho sexual, su nombre lo dice todo* —pensó Kurt mientras con mucho asco tomaba el formulario que Figgins le daba para firmar.  
Podrás retirarte siempre y cuando, el lunes presente una constancia médica. —dijo el iracundo director.  
Hoy mismo iré. —contestó rápido, mientras firmaba la ficha —Listo. —acomodó su mochila al hombro que se había bajado por el movimiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la horrenda oficina.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente le habilitaron salir, desde luego que iría de inmediato al hospital más cercano. Kurt no iba a desperdiciar su sábado en una detestable sala de espera, debía quitarse este problema de la cabeza lo antes posible, y así podría disfrutar su tan esperado fin de semana. No había mucho que agradecerle a sus padres, si sin embargo a su Abuela, que desde pequeño le pagaba una costosa obra social para que Kurt se atendiese; por lo menos luego de tan asquerosa escena en la oficina del director, o del tan económico desinfectante que usaban en su escuela, ahora podría respirar aire puro y limpio en el hospital donde se atendía. Tomó un número, se sentó en unos bancos frente a la fila y espero a que lo llamen. Desde allí, se podían ver unas sombras tras unas blancas cortinas en una sala del fondo, las siluetas de sus cabezas que parecían no tener pelo, daban por sentado que eran todos hombres.  
¿Kurt Hummel? —dijo una mujer tras la ventanilla.  
Kurt se levantó y acercó hasta ella —aquí estoy. —introdució sus papeles por sobre la delgada hendidura que pasaría papeles, y protegería a los empleados de un inusual robo.  
Pronto será llamado por el doctor, puede volver a tomar asiento. —Kurt recuperó sus papeles y tomó un par más que le había dado la dulce mujer.  
Caminó de regreso hacia el banco, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando aquellas siluetas "masculinas" salieron de la sala. Para su sorpresa, no eran solo hombres, también entre ellas se encontraban hermosas mujeres, que aún sin cabello, exponían su natural belleza a quién caminara por allí. Kurt no pudo evitar mirar, desgraciadamente, ya sabia el porque sus cabezas estaban rapadas, tanto la de los hombres como la de las mujeres. Aunque desde lejos se parecían debido a su calvicie y falta de cejas, un hombre o mujer, se destacaba entre el gran grupo de personas, porque este aún conservaba casi intacta sus gruesas cejas con una forma muy peculiar, podría que por las gruesas cejas trataba de un hombre, pero Kurt ya había subestimado lo suficiente la situación como para volver a hacerlo, por lo que disimuladamente siguió mirando hasta asegurarse. El festivo y alborozado grupo avanzó, casualmente, en dirección a Kurt. ¡Dios que estaban felices! ninguno de ellos podía sosegar sus propias risas que insistían en salir y demostrar al resto lo mucho que se habían divertido en ese rato juntos. El o la que menos podía era la persona de cejas gruesas, que ni siquiera intentaba disimular su risa, que entre tantas sobresalía por ser tan amplia y contagiosa. Parecía que este "personaje" fuese el líder del grupo, o aunque sea se llevaba muy bien con todos porque caminaba por delante del resto. Llegó un momento en que la poca distancia y fisgoneo de Kurt lo traicionaron, advirtiendo al joven de cejas que alguien no podía dejar de observarlo. La distancia seguía haciéndose cada vez más corta, y ya era tarde para Kurt hacerse el disimulado, o fingir el clásico "mirada pérdida". El amable joven quién ya hacia metros se había percatado de la curiosa pero no despreciable mirada de Kurt sobre él y su grupo. Detuvo su marcha al llegar al fisgón muchacho.  
Si quieres puedes acompañarnos —invitó el joven de cejas tan interesantes, largas pestañas y unos hermosos ojos verdes—avellana, el resto del grupo quedó observándolos tras él.  
Hmm... —mente en blanco  
Si es que no estas ocupado y no tienes nada mejor que hacer —aclaró el joven de voz tierna pero masculina al escuchar el tono dudoso de Kurt.  
Ahora mismo no puedo, el médico tiene que atenderme —respondió finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio.  
¡De acuerdo! Tal vez algún día que vuelvas puedas visitarnos, estamos en la sección... —levantó sus manos al aire esperando que el grupo contestara la frase.  
¡ E.M.Q.F.! —Dijeron casi gritando el resto del grupo.  
Bueno, estas más que invitado a venir a visitarnos cuando quieras —recalcó mientras retomaba su paso —¡¿Dónde nos encontrara?! —repitió una vez más levantando los brazos.  
¡ E.M.Q.F.! —volvió a responder el grupo repitiendo el gesto del joven.  
¡Kurt Hummel! —se escuchó a un hombre decir en voz muy alta desde la puerta de un consultorio.  
Acá estoy —muy a los apurones tomó sus cosas y corrió hasta el consultorio.  
Disculpe señor Hummel, pero en este hospital, cuando alguien no responde, significa que no esta presente. Tuvo mucha suerte que el grupo E.M.Q.F. me pusiera de buen humor porque si no, no lo atendería. —luego de la queja, se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera pasar Kurt dentro del consultorio.  
Al salir del mismo, aún tenía algo que le volaba por su mayormente vacía y fría mente. Tal vez era el hecho que faltaban horas para el sábado, o quizá E.M.Q.F.  
*¡Dios! ¿Quién demonios se creen que son? ¡Te vas a morir! ¿y no se te ocurre mejor idea que gritar como locos en el pasillo de un hospital? Si estas tan feliz de ello, festéjalo o haz lo que quieras en tu cuarto, o lejos de las personas normales, ¡pero no estorbes al resto de las personas con tus estupideces! De seguro estaban bajó el efecto de las drogas, hay que ser sinceros, muchos de los que "reían" tenían cara a que se morían mañana* —una vez más la ignorancia enseñada por sus padres y aplicada por él mismo salió a flote, como si jamás podría siquiera disfrutar de algo —*¡Como sea, mañana es sábado!* —salió del hospital.  
Para rendir mejor su tiempo fuera de su casa donde sus padres estaban, quiso volverse caminando. Llegó para cuando ya había anochecido.  
*¡Maldita sea!* —pensó Kurt mientras introducía su llave dentro del picaporte y escuchaba a sus padres discutir. —*¡Respira Kurt! Vas a la cocina, agarras comida y subes a tu habitación. Ya escuchaste al médico, debes comer.* —pensó hablando en tercera persona a si mismo. Hasta el sábado, él era el único que le daría consejos.  
La puerta se abrió, sus padres callaron un momento y miraron al intruso que entraba. Era Kurt, pero igual le hacían sentir así.  
¡¿Y que mierda crees que haces a esta hora?! —gritó su madre.  
*Ignóralos* —se repitió una y otra vez. Fue a la cocina, tomó lo primero que vio de la vacía heladera y subió deprisa a su habitación. Le cerró con traba.

Viernes, 24 de Enero:  
"Como todos los viernes, no escribiré detalladamente lo que viví, porque solo quiero irme a dormir y hacer que pase mas rápido el tiempo. Sólo diré que me sentí mal, fui al hospital, donde enfermos de Cáncer bajo el efecto de drogas se pusieron a hacer un deplorable y vergonzoso espectáculo delante de mí.  
Nota mental: Alejarme de ellos la próxima vez que tenga que ir.  
Localizarlos como: E.M.Q.F. que la verdad no tengo idea de lo que signifique, supongo que Enfermos Mentales Que Festejan..." —Kurt rió —"... ¡De acuerdo, suficiente de enfermos drogadictos! Nos vemos el domingo a la noche."

Kurt guardó su diario, se sentó en la cama a comer, y luego se acostó a dormir.  
06:00am sonó el despertador.  
¡Es sábado! —dijo Kurt apenas despertó.  
Como todas las mañanas, se levantó, fue al baño que afortunadamente tenía dentro de su habitación, se duchó, lavó los dientes, vistió y debido a que como cada fin de semana él no volvería hasta el domingo, preparó unas prendas en un bolso. Tomó un abrigo, el bolso y partió, desde luego que su familia continuaba durmiendo, toda excepto una. Salió de la casa, y como de costumbre ya había un auto en la puerta que había llegado para transportarlo hacia allá. Impaciencia. Si hay que describir a Kurt durante esos viajes en solo una palabra. El auto llegó a su destino, una hermosa y expansiosa casa, con un vasto jardín en el frente, y una enorme puerta doble hoja de madera en el centro de la majestuosa construcción de estilo antiguo, como todas las mañanas temprano, los rociadores empapaban a las hermosas flores de tantos colores y clases con un suave rocío de agua. Kurt bajó del auto, y caminó hacia la entrada, tocó el timbre que hasta se podía apreciar como resonaba dentro del gran hall de la entrada. La puerta se abrió, los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron como dos pequeñas luces en una oscura carretera.  
¡Abuela! —No aguantó y apresurado se aproximó a Daniella.  
Kurt, luz de mi alma, cuanto alegras a esta anciana. —dijo alegre la mujer abriendo sus brazos para que su nieto le abrazara.  
Difícil de explicar los sentimientos de Kurt por su adorada abuela, ella era el sentido y razón de su vida y sin duda la persona que más lo amaba, con la que siempre contaría, sin importar que fuese lo que necesitará, o que problema estuviera padeciendo, ella era su todo.  
Será mejor que pasemos antes que nos enfermemos —dijo sonriendo mientras aún tenía a su nieto sujetándola y con la cabeza en su hombro —ambos ingresaron a la casa.  
¿Y cómo andas? —dijo Daniella caminando hasta la cocina con Kurt.  
Lo normal —Kurt sentó en un asiendo de la larga mesada de mármol negro, mientras su abuela le servia una taza de café. —Ayer estuve en el hospital haciéndome un chequeo —comentó jugando con la decoración de frutas artificiales sobre la mesada.  
¿Y cómo es que salio? —consultó la mujer alcanzándole el café.  
Bien —contestó —¡Auch! —exclamó al quemarse con la caliente bebida.  
Esta caliente —comentó riendo Daniella. Tomó una cuchara del cajón bajó la mesada, y revolvió la bebida hasta bajarle la temperatura.  
Había unos jóvenes en el hospital, enfermos de cáncer. —comentó Kurt.  
¿A si? —dijo Daniella.  
Si... uno me invito a que algún día los fuese a verlos. Parecían amables. —completó.  
Desde luego que lo serían —devolvió el ya templado café a Kurt. —Tu abuelo jamás permitió que la enfermedad lo venciera —contó apoyando sus manos sobre el mármol, y acomodó el ya acomodado repasador.  
Pero... es imposible —exclamó —él no falleció de cáncer, es decir... —se detuvo unos segundos al ver que su abuela no lucía muy a gusto de hablar sobre el tema. —Yo no sabía, nunca quise preguntar siquiera. —aclaró.  
De todos modos, el no falleció debido al cáncer. Para cuando tu abuelo se fue, su cáncer ya se había detenido. —se secó alguna lagrima que había caído —Bueno, no hay porque lamentar, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás, y lo importante es que tu abuelo y yo fuimos muy felices —giró hasta atrás de Kurt y besó la cabeza, luego apoyó su barbilla sobre ésta y abrazó al joven. —¿Sabes que? tu abuelo siempre dijo que no había mejor tratamiento para su enfermedad que las risas. Muchas veces e tenido que pedirle por favor que se callara para poder dormir. —rió la anciana —Y quiero suponer que tú piensas ir a visitarlos... —afirmó sentándose en la silla siguiente a Kurt, este aún seguía tomando su café.  
Hmm... no creo... —contestó Kurt entre dientes.  
Solo prométeme que cuando te sientas solo o deprimido y necesites animo irás... —dijo  
Te tengo a vo... —corrigió Kurt.  
... y no me tengas a mi. —completó Daniella extendiendo su mano.  
De acuerdo —tomó la mano de su abuela y besó.  
Bueno, será mejor que suba a tomar mis medicamentos, bajare en un santiamén. —se levantó de la silla —¡Oh! —agarró su cabeza como si hubiese olvidado algo —Te e comprado algunas cosas, están en tu cuarto. —dijo la mujer y abandonó la sala.  
Luego que Kurt terminara su café y comido unas medialunas caseras, fue a su habitación. Al salir de la gran cocina, llegó hasta el enorme vestíbulo, desde allí se iba hasta las habitaciones, usando de por medio la majestuosa escalera doble que conducía al segundo piso de la casa. En el centro del recibidor había una pequeña mesa redonda de madera, con un jarrón con flores recién cortadas. Kurt subió por las escaleras, y cruzó por la única puerta que se encontraba en el intervalo, por la misma se llegaba a un largo corredor que comunicaba con la habitación de Daniella, a continuación con un dormitorio de invitados, que ya desde hace años que había perdido su sentido, cuando Kurt se adueño de este de niño, colocando, más bien, ocultando sus juguetes cuando su abuela le pedía ordenara la habitación. Al frente de estas dos puertas se ubicaba el baño principal. Siguiendo por el trayecto de la puerta de entrada con la que Kurt ingresó, se llegaba a dos corredores más, a la izquierda se hallaban dos puertas, una con una escalera plegable hacia el desván, a continuación de esta puerta, llegando hacia la pared, había otra con la que se salía hacia al balcón, que a su vez este tenía una escalera que lo conectaba al igual que la cocina con el colosal jardín, lleno de colores debido a la variedad de flores y controlado césped verde, en un extremo se situaba la piscina, también había unas costosas reposeras blancas, y por algún motivo, había una jarra de té y comida sobre la mesa ratonera frente a los sillones.  
En el lateral izquierdo del corredor, había una sola puerta, la habitación de Kurt. Esta al igual que la de Daniella, eran lujosas suites reconstruidas especialmente para los gustos de cada uno, la de Kurt expresaba sus gustos en colores en paredes, cortinas, muebles, cama, colección de libros, y baño. Frente a la cama estaba el enorme ropero, a la derecha de la cama, un largo escritorio, biblioteca y una puerta hacia el baño; a la izquierda había un ventanal que así mismo era una puerta hacía un balcón con vista al jardín. Kurt como de costumbre guardó su bolso con ropa dentro del ropero, ropa que jamás usaría porque allí ya tenía otras, olió las rosas del florero encima de la mesa de luz. En su cama vio unas bolsas, en su interior se encontraba ropa nueva, utensilios tales como cremas, accesorios de ropa, y otras cosas que sus padres no podían comprar. Kurt se relajó unos minutos tomando un baño y al terminar se cambió con la nueva ropa.  
¡Kurt! —llamó su abuela desde el patio.  
¡¿Que?! —gritó saliendo al balcón.  
Estoy aquí, desde luego, —rió —así que cuando quieras ven. Almorzaremos aquí. —añadió.  
De acuerdo, ya bajo. —contestó Kurt, se termino de preparar, y salió al patio. —Que lindo que esta aquí afuera —comentó caminando hasta los sillones.  
Si hace un lindo día —Kurt se sentó cerca de ella —¿Y cómo andan las cosas en la escuela? —preguntó la mujer mientras leía una revista.  
Aún no se cansan de hacerlo —contestó  
De todos modos, por más difícil que sea, jamás permitas que afecte tus estudios o estados de animo. —lo miró —Todo mejorará, lo prometo. —retomó la vista hacía la lectura.  
¿Pero qué se supone que haga hasta enton... —exclamó Kurt.  
...hasta entonces cuentas conmigo —repuso Daniella.  
Y por eso te amo tanto abu —explícito sonriendo.  
Además, algún día... —sonrió  
¡Basta! —dijo Kurt riendo de vergüenza.  
... encontraras el indicado. —continuó —Nunca debes rendirte si se trata de Amor. —terminó.

Sábado 25 de Enero:  
"Estas enfermo, ¡y me das asco!"

Siquiera pienso en ello —contestó  
De acuerdo —sonrió —Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad? —volvió a sonreír —¿Qué hora es? —exclamó la mujer intentando inútilmente leer la hora en el reloj de su mano.  
Hmm... —Kurt se acercó y miró el reloj —Son las 09:18am —contestó.  
¡Oh madre santa! ¡Aún no e terminado de cocinar! —exclamó quitándose los lentes y arrojando la revista sobre la mesa ratonera enfrente. Se levantó.  
Tengo hambre —bromeó Kurt haciendo puchero a Daniella.  
Que no vaya a escucharte la vecina, que está engordando a su nieto como lechón de navidad. —rió —No se qué es que le dará, pero esa pobre criatura pesa 10 kilos más que el año pasado. —exclamó mientras caminaba de regreso hacía la cocina.  
Me asusta el hecho que sepas eso —dijo Kurt en voz alta.  
¡¿Que?! —gritó su abuela desde la cocina —¡No escucho por el ruido de la procesadora! —gritó casi riendo.  
¡Mentirosa! —gritó bromeando Kurt —Me parece que te has vuelto una chismosa —exclamó Kurt.  
¡No te pases Kurt Hummel, o te engordaré para Pascuas! —dijo su abuela mirándolo desde la ventana hacía el patio.  
Ah... me escuchabas —Kurt rió. Daniella le sacó la lengua y cerró la cortina.

El día terminó, y desafortunadamente, el domingo también estaba llegando a su fin; todo volvería a ser lo mismo, por lo menos hasta el próximo sábado.  
"Recuerda: pase lo que pase, mis sábados y domingos serán siempre nuestras tardes. Cuídate mucho Kurt, tu abuela te ama mucho." tras las palabras de aliento de Daniella, Kurt subió al auto y volvió a su casa. Al abrir la puerta pareció como si no hubiese nadie, por lo que aprovechó para subir a su alcoba, para su sorpresa alguien había leído su diario, que se encontraba en el piso del abierto cuarto. Luego de, casualmente, leer lo que su madre había escrito en el y aún suponiendo que no había nadie en la casa, bajó a buscar la comida para comer en su cuarto como usualmente. Al pisar el ultimo peldaño de la escalera, vio a su madre correr hacia el, y sin siquiera hablar le pegó una cachetada. La blanca mejilla de Kurt se comenzó a enrojecer, y un fuerte cosquilleo recorrió toda la zona que había recibido el brusco y violento impacto. Kurt quedó en shock unos momentos, sin palabras, pero en cambio su madre si sabia que decir.  
Kurt Hummel, jamás en mi vida pensé en decir o siquiera pensar las cosas que pienso de ti, pero vos... —miró a su hijo de pies a cabeza con mucho desprecio —... ¡vos me das asco, repugnancia! ¡Estas enfermo, y la desquiciada de mi madre alimenta tu enfermedad! ¡Como se te ocurre! ¿Homosexual? Já —rió —esa loca aprenderá, y no seré yo quien se lo diga ¡será la justicia! Le quitaré cada una de las horas que esa puta de jueza le dio para verte... ¡Cada una! —gritó la trastornada mujer.  
¡Tú jamás serás ni la mitad de mujer que ella es! —gritó Kurt saliendo a la calle.

¿A donde iría? A la casa de su abuela y provocar que ésta tuviera problemas legales como aquella vez cuando Kurt escapó de clases y fue a su casa, y su madre que lejos de preocuparse por donde estaba Kurt, denunció a su propia madre por el rapto de su hijo. Desde luego que no iría con Daniella entonces.  
¿Dormir en la calle? Rotundo no.  
Vengo a ver a un familiar —mintió Kurt a la dulce dama de uniforme.  
Desde luego que estas no son horas de vistas Señor. —explicó al joven disparatado.  
Pero... —intentó buscar una desesperada escusa.  
Lo siento, pero son las reglas del hospital —interrumpió.  
Rendido sin más escapatoria, se corrió de la ventana; pero antes de salir, pensó en un plan, que si le funcionaba, le aseguraría poder dormir bajo techo. Evitando que los guardias lo vieran, ingresó al baño, luego se metió dentro de los montículos que afortunadamente debido al costoso importe que era ser miembro del hospital, los baños se encontraban limpios, Kurt se sentó y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared. Eran alrededor de las 04:00am cuando un guardia descubrió a Kurt, mientras específicamente vigilaba que nadie hiciera lo que Kurt hacia. Con mucha vergüenza Kurt salió finalmente del baño en compañía del guardia; para su fortuna alguien lo había visto, era el joven de cejas quien parecía muy asombrado de ver al joven del otro día en compañía del guardia. Ambos detuvieron el paso al ver que este ser acercaba hacia ellos.  
Blaine, ¿Esta todo bien? creí que te atendías más temprano. —contó el hombre afectuosamente.  
Si, es que recién acabo de acompañar a Leo. —contestó —como sea, ¿qué haces aquí Kurt? Te e estado buscando por horas.  
*¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?* —se preguntó a si mismo, mientras no pudo evitar ocultar su cara de asombro. Dichosamente el hombre de seguridad no lo percibió. —*Su nombre es Blaine, Blaine...* Blaine, yo estaba buscando por ti —siguió la corriente —*No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto* Me quedé dormido en el baño —explicó Kurt procurando ocultar su vergüenza. No pudo.  
Ahh... —sonrió Blaine —¿y pudiste?  
¿Si pude que? —inquirió Kurt.  
Si pudiste ir al baño ¿recuerdas que me habías contado vía telefónica que estabas teniendo problemas para ir de cuerpo? —bromeó mientras seguía intentando convencer al guardia y se divertía un rato.  
Hmm... *¡mierda!* Si, pude. —confesó Kurt.  
Ok. Supongo que fue todo un malentendido —dijo el guardia. Bueno nos vemos luego entonces. —el hombre se despidió y marchó.  
Gracias por eso. —agradeció Kurt.  
Me debes una. —sonrió —Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a conocer al resto del grupo —ofreció a Kurt al saber que este no podría salir debido a la lluvia.  
Preferiría irme, aunque te agradezco el favo... —dijo  
Me veo obligado a decirte que esta lloviendo. —interrumpió —Si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que amanezca. —añadió.  
De acuerdo, gracias una vez mas por lo que hiciste recién —dijo siguiendo a Blaine que había retomado su camino.  
Ven es por aquí —dijo Blaine esperando a que Kurt llegara hasta el.  
Es increíble el hecho que te haya creído —sonrió.  
No suelo mentir, por lo que jamás sospecharía de mí. —contestó valeroso —Aquí esta —dijo abriendo unas puertas, en las cuales decía "EMQF".  
¡Blaine esta lloviendo! —gritó una chica al ver a Blaine volver.  
¡Si, esperemos que está vez aparezca! —manifestó simpáticamente Blaine —Chicos, les quiero presentar a Kurt —tomó la mano de Kurt y acercó casi forzosamente al grupo que se encontraba en las ventanas mirando la lluvia.  
¿Tú eres el muchacho del otro día? —dudó alguien entre la multitud.  
Si, el mismo —confirmó Kurt.  
Kurt se quedará un rato con nosotros. —anunció Blaine —Se quedará cerca de los baños —bromeó.  
Kurt aún se seguía ruborizando por las bromas de Blaine, ni tampoco entendía que es lo que estaba haciendo allí. El lugar era cálido, y no solo por comparar con el frío de afuera, que aunque era verano lo hacia, el lugar era cálido porque alguna clase de temple o energía lo hacia; era como en la casa de Daniella, pero aún mayor, como si 14 Daniellas estuviesen allí. Kurt se separó del grupo y sentó en unos cómodos sillones, al Blaine verlo se acercó.  
Es increíble lo que la naturaleza o simples cosas pueden hacer en soñadores como nosotros —formuló Blaine con una pequeña, pero orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro color tostado. Se sentó con Kurt, aunque seguía mirando hacia adelante al grupo enfrente de ellos.  
¿Naturaleza? —cuestionó mirando a Blaine a su derecha.  
Si. Naturaleza —ratificó —¿Acaso no sabes que sucede cuando amanece lloviendo? —interpeló a Kurt en tono chistón.  
Pero... —frenó —No creo que la lluvia siga durante tanto tiempo. O si el cielo esta nublado y tape al sol. —ilustró Kurt cegándose como si tuviera las respuestas para todo.  
Claro. Pero también hay una posibilidad de que suceda, y en ese caso, ellos estarán allí para verlo. —contestó Blaine —Es como nuestra enfermedad, no buscamos encontrar la cura, porque eso sería como pedirle al arcoíris aparecer sin sol. Nosotros simplemente nos levantamos con la esperanza que un día el arcoíris salga mientras nosotros aún estemos en la ventana para verlo. —explicó el culto joven.  
Ustedes esperan que el cáncer... —intentó decir.  
Que el cáncer se detenga. —manifestó  
Dejo de llover —exclamó desilusionado un niño. Blaine se levantó y acercó hasta el niño.  
¡No se desilusionen... —sostuvo feliz mientras apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros del niño —...tenemos toda nuestra vida para volverlo a ver! —exclamó y volvió a acercarse a Kurt, quién se había parado para arrimarse al grupo, pero no se atrevió. Kurt volvió a sentar, Blaine también.  
Así que esto es lo que tú haces... —protestó —le das ánimos cuando ni tú sabes si alguna vez verás el arcoíris. —expuso Kurt.  
E escuchado eso. Cientos de veces, pero jamás nadie lo dijo dentro de esta sala. ¿Y sabes por qué es eso? —objetó —Porque jamás les hemos permitido pisar esta sala a esa clase de gente. —contestó hábilmente mirándolo. Kurt bajó su cabeza. —Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberte invitado, porque se que lo dijiste, sin siquiera realmente querer decirlo. Solo pensaste "¡Hey! Tengo una grosera frase que decirte y como no te conozco y no me importa lo que opine la gente la diré." —afirmó Blaine con voz seria, aunque no estaba enojado con Kurt. —Yo no me arrepiento de haberte invitado porque la vida de nosotros, los que pertenecemos a EMQF, nos enseñó por las malas a saber cuando una persona nos miente, ver más allá de las palabras, o si una persona intenta ser ruda sólo para sentirse igual que el resto que los rodea... —expuso.  
*mis padres* —pensó Kurt sin siquiera querer hacerlo.  
...mientras por dentro son lo contrario. —terminó de decir.  
Tú no me conoces. —negó Kurt volviendo a levantar su mirada del piso.  
Es verdad, no te conozco. Pero la persona que te inculcó ese pensamiento que me dijiste, no hubiera bajado la cabeza. Ni siquiera me hubiera dejado decirte lo que te dije, ni menos me lo hubiera dicho a mí. Se hubiese levantado del sillón y hubiera roto el corazón de aquellos asquerosos niños con cáncer. —estas últimas palabras destrozaron a Blaine, pero sí para ayudar a alguien debía decirlas. Entonces que así fuere.  
Son 04:30 —dijo una mujer acercándose a los parlanchines muchachos.  
¿Y treinta? —exclamó Blaine —¿Podrías llamar a Rachel? Por favor —Mercedes asintió y fue a buscarla.  
Lamento mucho lo que dije —admitió Kurt al recuperar el control de sus palabras, miró a Blaine avergonzado.  
Me gustaría que conocieras a Rachel y me acompañaras a llevarla al consultorio —sonrió.  
Desde el tumulto sale una dulce niña de grandes ojos color marrón claro, aunque como el resto del grupo, esta no tenía pelo pero de todas maneras era distinta. Aún teniendo un maxilar y barbilla marcada, podía notarse tan solo por sus ojos y posturas al pararse, o andar al trasladarse que era la niña mas femenina que se podría encontrar en todo el hospital. La niña corrió hacia Blaine y abrazó sonriendo, su rostro era inmaculado, único. Y juzgando por su actitud de muñeca, pareciera que ella tenia su personalidad bajó control, pero no. Sin siquiera saberlo, esa niña había pasado por muchas de las cosas que Kurt había pasado a su edad, excepto que Rachel aún no tenia ninguna Daniella.  
¿Lista para ir? —consultó Blaine.  
¡Claro! —exclamó la dulce niña.  
Ambos jóvenes acompañaron a la niña hasta el consultorio del médico, donde Rachel al igual que el resto del grupo, controlaba su salud cada mañana, tarde y noche. Antes de ingresar, Rachel pidió si podían esperar por ella en la puerta; ambos aceptaron, era imposible negarle un pedido a esa niña.  
Rachel es nueva en el grupo, por lo que aún no nos conoce bien —aclaró mientras descansaba su espalda contra la pared. Kurt también lo hizo.  
Con el tiempo lo hará —sonrió.  
Me encanta ser el apoyo de ellos, como un hermano mayor, o menor incluso. Solo que a veces es mucha responsabilidad. —expiró.  
¿Y tú a quien tienes? —preguntó. Al ver que Blaine alargo el silencio. Kurt se retrato. —Perdón por la pregunta, no tienes porque responderla —aclaró mirando a Blaine.  
No, está bien. —contestó finalmente —Digamos que no tengo a nadie en realidad, solo los tengo a ellos. —dijo desde los pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus caras, Blaine giró y miró a Kurt. Éste último se puso incómodo y giró su cabeza hacia el frente. Blaine también lo hizo.  
*¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso Kurt!* —se repitió a si mismo.  
El rato siguió pasando, y ellos siguieron hablando; sin ningún tema en principal, tan simple como la necesidad de hacerlo. Luego que Kurt había dejado de comportarse como un imbécil, Blaine notó que Kurt decía exactamente lo que él quería o esperaba escuchar de alguien, aunque quizás con mas sinceridad, y cada tanto usando algún que otro insulto para expresar su opinión hacia los adolescentes de hoy, que aún siendo de su misma edad, eran tan distintos.  
Blaine contó sobre un caso reciente donde una mujer entrada en edad que estaba en EMQF, pudo gracias a Dios, como el mismo dijo, y bajó el concepto de risas, esto último recordó a Kurt la teoría de su abuelo, a que el cáncer parara. Kurt también explicó la situación que había vivido su abuelo, y con un entusiasmo como el de una abuela orgullosa al hablar de su nieto, o el de un niño en navidad, Kurt habló de Daniella, deteniéndose en el problema que había pasado de pequeño y en el porque sólo podía contar con ella en los fines de semana.  
Mientras la conversación seguía, Kurt se cuestionó a si mismo el porque es que estaba contando tales cosas a un desconocido, pero simplemente lo hacia. Blaine, por su parte, que estaba acostumbrado a socializar con gente nueva no tuvo problemas en hablar de algunas cosas de su vida, como que había sido discriminado de niño en la escuela, Kurt supuso que se trataba por su enfermedad, también contó sobre algunos casos de personas que fueron desapareciendo de EMQF porque sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con la idea del grupo en si, que era básicamente ser feliz y disfrutar de la vida sin importar cuan larga o corta esta durará. Luego de una media hora de estar en la puerta aguardando por la niña; la puerta del consultorio se abrió, primero salió un doctor que pidió hablar con Blaine en privado. A la vez que este ultimo entro, Rachel salió y permaneció con Kurt. La puerta se cerró.  
Creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Kurt —estiró su mano a la niña.  
Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry —lo saludó sujetando su mano.  
Por un momento, hubo un prolongado silencio en el hospital, esto provocó que se escuchara al doctor hablando con Blaine, aunque no se entendía que decían.  
Los médicos creen que nosotros no nos damos cuenta de que ellos saben más de lo que nos dicen —manifestó Rachel mirando la puerta.  
No veo el porque te estaría ocultando algo —procuró remediar el negativo pensamiento de la niña.  
Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no puedes mentirnos a nosotros, desgraciadamente. —alegó sin quitar la vista de la puerta, Kurt callado la siguió mirando. —Hemos nacido bajo mentiras, y hasta nuestros 15 años, así seguirá. Lo que ellos no saben, es que luego del año de escucharlos, en los que cada mañana tenemos que escucharlos decir lo mismo, nosotros aprendemos a distinguir la verdad de la mentira. Está en su manera de hablar, voz temerosa, mover los papeles de un lado a otro, acomodar los retratos de su familia del escritorio, verificar dos veces lo que escribieron, o en algunos casos, hacer lo que éste médico acaba de hacer. Llamar a Blaine —argumentó.  
¿Y que mentiras crees que te dicen? —preguntó Kurt, no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo hábil que era la niña, al igual que Blaine, estas personas parecían estar hechas de hierro y que sus mentes se hubiesen desarrollado incluso antes de su lactancia.  
Como decirnos que estamos igual que ayer. Le han dicho eso a mi madre desde mucho antes que se me cayera mi cabello —contestó sin siquiera caminar.  
¿Dónde esta tu madre? —curioseó Kurt ya como sí hablase con una persona de su misma edad.  
Trabajando, el hospital se hace cargo de mí. Blaine es quién escucha lo que el médico dice de los que somos menores de 15 años o aquellos que tienen miedo de hacerlo. —quitó su mirada de la puerta y abrazó a Kurt —¿Seremos amigos verdad? —Kurt la abrazó.  
Desde luego —respondió y besó la cabeza de la niña, aún sin saber lo mucho que tenían en común, ambos no sabían que el mundo los había juntado para ser un protector hermano mayor y una dulce hermana menor.  
Una vez más la puerta se abrió. Blaine salió sonriendo, no había motivos para salir triste y entristecer a la muchacha.  
Bueno será mejor que volvamos a la sala con el resto, tomó a Rachel del hombro y junto con Kurt regresaron a la sala EMQF.  
¿Vendrás mañana cierto? —demandó Rachel mirando a Kurt.  
Hmm... —Kurt dudó unos segundos. Miró a Blaine, éste le sonrió —de acuerdo, nos veremos mañana.  
Llegaron hasta la puerta de EMQF, Blaine abrió la puerta para que Rachel pasara; luego de saludar a Kurt, la niña entró.  
¿Quieres ir conmigo a tomar un café al lunch? —rogó Blaine  
Si, claro. —aceptó Kurt.

Mediante una seña a la camarera, Blaine pidió dos cafés.  
Aún no me has dicho el porque has terminado aquí —preguntó  
He tenido unos problemas en mi casa, y no tenía donde ir —confesó —mis padres son personas complicadas por decirlo de algún modo —expresó.  
¿Y no crees que estarán preocupados por tu ausencia? —comentó.  
No, créeme, para ellos será como si yo estuviera en mi habitación. Es prácticamente lo que siempre hago, siquiera saben sí yo e vuelto en la madrugada o no —contestó levantando sus cejas.  
A veces, nos parece conocer a nuestros padres, pero no es cierto. Quizás deberías intentar por más difícil que pueda ser, dejarles actuar sin juzgarlos primero; y no me refiero solo a tus padres que por cierto no conozco, me refiero a las personas que crees conocer y en tu mente intentas siempre advertir sus palabras o movimientos —Blaine mantuvo contacto visual con Kurt. Este ultimo en cambio no pudo porque esas mismas palabras ya las había escuchado sientas de veces atrás en boca de su abuela. —Tal vez esperar algo desacertado del otro y, sólo algunas pocas veces acertar; desencadena en nosotros un tonto poder de creer saber todo sobre todos. De esta manera nunca le darás la oportunidad de dejarlos disculparse o hablarte bien —razonó Blaine.  
¿Y qué si nos confundimos? —cuestionó Kurt, involucrado en la conversación.  
Cuando nos equivocamos solemos decirnos que en nuestra agresiva postura al esperar el golpe, provocamos respeto en el otro. Causando que este se arrepintiera, por lo que creemos haber estado en lo correcto al juzgarlo. De todas maneras, cada persona encuentra su propia excusa, y al final cabo, en cualquiera de las versiones, nos convencemos que teníamos razón, mientras muchas veces estábamos equivocados —argumentó Blaine.  
Una camarera dejo dos tazas de café en la mesa mientras ellos hablaban. Por algún motivo, posiblemente por buena educación, Blaine sintió la necesidad de alcanzarle el café a Kurt, estiró su mano hasta este, no obstante lo que Blaine no percibió que Kurt ya estaba por agarrar su café al mismo tiempo. Un incomodo y embarazoso momento se creó cuando la mano de Blaine agarró la de Kurt, y sin quisiera hacerlo "intencionalmente" ambos entrelazaron sus dedos. Aunque ya antes habían tenido contacto, por algún motivo esta vez era distinto, ambos sin siquiera separar sus entrelazadas manos se miraron, algún sentimiento se engendró en sus mentes en ese mismo instante, un sentimiento que ni en su razón entendían cual y por que era. Únicamente reconocieron que era nuevo. Kurt quito la mano y bajó su mirada, Blaine también la bajó por un momento, pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor era hablar para romper el hielo, antes que se convirtiera en Iceberg. Este último terminó finalmente en alcanzarle el café a Kurt.  
Me alegra mucho que le hayas caído bien a Rachel —opinó Blaine para intentar romper el silencio.  
Si, eso parece. —respondió finalmente luego de unos segundos, en los que Blaine se arrepintió de haber hablado.  
Estás muy callado ¿debería preocuparme? —bromeó Blaine. Kurt rió.

La tarde continuó, a través de continuos chistes de Blaine y Rachel que vino y sentó con Kurt, pudieron sobrellevar el incómodo momento, aún luego de unas horas, seguían sin entender el porque se habían avergonzado tanto o porque entrelazaron sus dedos, si es que desde que se vieron por primera vez jamás se habían visto de tal modo, pero luego de esa situación todo cambio, las bromas de Blaine parecieron constantes coqueteos hacia Kurt. Así mismo, la incredulidad al hablar y forma de reír de este ultimo al escuchar los chistes del chistoso muchacho, parecieron ser mucho más de lo que era.  
Sin embargo, incluso si estos seguían hablándose y tratándose como desde la mañana temprano, ellos percibieron las actitudes del otro de otra manera. Un pequeño rose y reflejo desencadenó estos nuevos sentimientos encontrados, o confusión, cualquiera que fuere cambió rotundamente la forma de ver al otro.  
El sol cayó y era tiempo de partir, el gesto de Blaine al acompañarlo hasta la puerta del hospital, confundió aún más a Kurt.  
Nos vemos mañana ¿verdad? —indagó Blaine sonriendo.  
Admítelo. No quieres que venga ¿verdad? —bromeó Kurt en tono serio.  
¿Estás loco? Claro que quiero que no vengas. —rió —digo, si quiero. Además, Rachel me asesinaría si no dejo venirte. —añadió.  
Entonces vendré. —contestó Kurt.

Lunes 28 de Enero:  
"Raro día, y rara noche. El extraño muchacho del viernes, terminó siendo un agradable, intelectual, lindo..." —sonrió —"... y gracioso joven; su nombre es Blaine. Todo estuvo bien hasta que sin querer nos tocamos las manos, y de hecho no se porque las sujetamos de hecho. Fue una sensación extraña debo admitirlo, nunca e pensado en alguien como lo hago de él ahora, es decir, no es que esto importara, pero tiene cáncer ¡y ni siquiera me importa! De todas maneras, jamás podría salir con él, y no solo por su complicada enfermedad, si no porque siquiera sé si le gustan los chicos... e notado ciertas actitudes para conmigo, o maneras de hablarme y bromas... Probablemente todo fue parte de mi descontrolada imaginación. No puedo creer que luego de tanto tiempo pidiendo por una amistad, y estas sensaciones hagan que arruine mi reciente relación con una persona que se interesó en mí. ¡Dios Kurt! ¡no puedo aceptar que sea tan idiota!" —Kurt dejo de escribir unos minutos.  
"Hay una pequeña y dulce niña, su nombre es Rachel, de hecho fue ella quién me invitó a volver mañana, sin embargo tengo la sospecha que Blaine lo haría luego. Algo me une con esta niña... me hipnotiza su manera de hablar. Cuando la veo me recuerda a mi a su edad, y vaya si me acuerdo de mis miradas de pequeño, debido a las tantas veces que permanecí en el espejo por horas buscando los errores que mis padres decían ver de mi."  
"¡¿Qué mierda esta mal conmigo?! No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, tanto tiempo estuve pidiendo por alguien y ahora que aparece ¡yo lo arruino todo! ¡Mierda! lo haré, e vivido años sin ellos, y podré seguir mi vida aunque los pierda, o lo pierda a él. ¡Encontraré la manera de hacerlo, de enfrentar lo que pasó allí! Y no me refiero sólo a el rozamiento de las manos, me ¡refiero a todo! a que yo baje la mirada, y él también, me refiero a todo lo que dijo y bromeó durante todo el día." —Kurt cerró el diario, ocultó bajo el colchón y durmió.

Lunes, 28 de Enero:  
"No lo haré." —escribió apenas se despertó y salió para la escuela.

Al llegar al colegio, volvió a sentir la diferencia de tratos que recibió de EMQF y el resto del mundo, esto último reafirmó su pensamiento de ignorar lo que sea que había pasado ese día y disfrutar de sus nuevos amigos. Por mucho que odió hacerlo, debía entregar la constancia al director, o en su defecto y es lo que deseaba, a Emma la antipática y asquerosa secretaria de Figgins.  
Tengo que entregar una constancia del médico. —manifestó Kurt acercándose al escritorio de la pelirroja mujer.  
Dámelo. —contestó agriamente la mujer. Kurt le entregó el papel y salió del oloroso lugar que apestaba a esterilizante barato.  
Al salir y en camino de regreso al aula, un estudiante se acercó a Kurt, era alto y de contextura ancha, si no fuese por su altura que superaba a la de Kurt por una cabeza y media, se podría decir que este era casi obeso. Su cuerpo emanaba un espantoso olor a transpiración y hormonas adolescentes. La transpiración podía explicarse a que el muchacho acababa de salir del gimnasio donde practicaba rugby junto con el resto de los matones de McKinley.  
¿Estás buscando un tutú Hummel? —dijo el irritante. Kurt siguió caminando —¿Y cuál es el apuro mariquita, acaso no quieres divertirte un rato con mi polla? —gritó Karofsky al molestarse por que Kurt lo ignoraba. El paso de este se volvió cada vez más rápido, el grosero comenzó a perseguirlo.  
*Abuelo protégeme. Haz que no duela* —pidió Kurt sujetando su bolso al pecho.  
El silencio duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que Karofsky sujetó a Kurt desde su espalda y tiró violentamente hacia los casilleros, provocando serios golpes en la espalda y cabeza de Kurt.  
¡Levántate puta! —le gritó.  
No había nadie que pudiera socorrerlo, todos los estudiantes estaban en las aulas al igual que los nefastos profesores. Una vez más, el repugnante muchacho tomó a Kurt sujetando su camisa y levantó del piso. Sólo para volver a pegarle un puñetazo que lo volvió a tirar al piso.  
La nariz de Kurt comenzó a sangrar, su labio también; Karofsky comenzó a patear duramente a Kurt, como si no tratase de un humano quién recibía los golpes. Kurt soldó sus manos y piernas al cuerpo, aunque aún así no pudo protegerse de las desgarradoras patadas.  
*¡No lo uses, no lo uses!* —se repitió a sí mismo. —*Ya se cansara y se irá... se irá...* —estalló en llanto, esto sólo agravó la ya atroz situación.  
¿Lloras? —burló —¡Levántate! —gritó, volviendo a levantar al pobre chico que lamentó haberse permitido llorar. Karofsky sujetó la cara y tomando la mandíbula, mientras a su vez le imposibilitaba respirar, forzó a Kurt a mirarlo —Yo te daré un motivo para llorar —dijo mirándolo fijo a los rojos ojos de Kurt. La mirada de Karofsky no era más que la de una persona pérdida, vacía, de un individuo sin nada que perder. Volvió a golpear a Kurt, una vez en su estómago y otra en la cara, está última dejó un gran moretón. El anillo en la mano de Karofsky abrió un tajo en la mejilla de Kurt, aunque este no era el único corte que los golpes habían causado. Kurt volvió a caer, el iracundo muchacho no abandonó el lugar sin antes escupirle la cara.  
Estúpido, ingenuo e incrédulo Kurt, ¿cómo pudo pensar en que las cosas habían mejorado? su vida era así, repleta de personas despreciables, y sin importar a donde mirará siempre habría gente tratando de hacerlo sufrir, al final del día, en la única persona en quien podía confiar y jamás lo lastimaría, era Daniella. Tardó en reponerse, los golpes que recibió en el estómago habían provocado a su vez unos tormentosos segundos de asfixia, aún así tan pronto como pudo recuperar el aire, se levantó del suelo y usando un claro suéter regalo de su cumpleaños de parte de su abuela, limpió la sangre de su cara.  
No era horario de retirarse, pero después de lo que había pasado no le importó mucho, sin pensarlo demasiado, fue al hospital; desde luego que no le diría a Blaine que lo había golpeado un bravucón de su escuela. Al entrar al hospital se acercó a la ventanilla y mostrando su carnet, una enfermera lo acompañó hasta urgencias para que desinfectaran las heridas y controlarán los golpes en su cabeza.

Espérame un momento. Iré a buscar una planilla para que firmes —dijo el doctor luego de haber desinfectado las heridas con alcohol, y hecho un punto en el tajo de la cara de Kurt que era más profundo de lo estipulado. Al médico abrir la puerta para salir del consultorio, se pudo ver a Blaine quién había visto a Kurt entrar a enfermería y se había quedado en la puerta esperando la oportunidad de entrar. Blaine se encontraba apoyado contra la pared mirando el piso, y juzgando por su mirada, estaba preocupado; el joven no pudo evitar perseguir a Kurt y la enfermera, al ver que este sangraba y se dirigía hasta emergencias; al escuchar la puerta abrirse levantó la vista y abalanzó rápidamente, para su fortuna los médicos jamás podían negarle peticiones.  
¿Puedo pasar? —rogó al médico. Kurt quien estaba sentado sobre la camilla se quedó mirando.  
¿Lo conoces? —preguntó asombrado el médico.  
Sí, sí —respondió vertiginosamente.  
Entonces pasa, de pasó podrías ayudarme y ponerle una gasa en la herida, o desinfectándole la herida sobre el labio, lo que te parezca más fácil, o él te permita; porque al parecer le duele cuando lo hago yo. —exclamó el médico indicando con su dedo índice donde se encontraban los elementos que necesitaría.  
Desde luego. —contestó entrando y parándose justo a Kurt. Este último siguió callado escuchando.  
Volveré pronto —dijo el médico y cerró la puerta.  
Hola —parló Kurt finalmente.  
¿Vas a decirme la verdad al comienzo o tengo que recordarte que no puedes mentirme? —manifestó Blaine con cara aún de preocupación por lo que veía, pero con un cierto tono de broma al mismo tiempo.  
Me han robad... —Blaine levantó su vista y miró directo a Kurt —...está bien, me a golpeado un imbécil del colegio. —confesó Kurt.  
Debió doler. ¿Cuántos puntos te dieron? ¿Uno verdad? —observó abriendo el paquete de gasas. Kurt mantuvo su vista sobre un afiche en la pared, no porque este realmente importara, sino porque sintió vergüenza de quedarse mirando a Blaine durante horas como su subconsciente ambicionaba. Blaine reconoció esta expresión, ya la había visto antes.  
¿Qué sucede Kurt? —preguntó mientras colocaba el parche sobre la herida cosida en el pómulo. —Ayer tenías la misma cara cuando nos rozamos las manos —dijo con un tono muy amable mientras sonreía.  
Fue rara esa situación —opinó Kurt.  
¿Y por qué crees eso? —comentó Blaine mientras giraba para mojar con alcohol un trozo de algodón.  
No se, y supongo que no fui el único que creyó eso. Tú también bajaste la mirada —replicó hábilmente sin siquiera saber a donde llevaban estas confesiones.  
Sólo porque vi que tú lo hiciste —aclaró Blaine apoyando de a poco el frío algodón mojado bajó la nariz, hasta que llegó hasta el labio de Kurt.  
Yo seguí pensando en ello toda la noche *¡Kurt cállate!* y bueno... —reconoció.  
Yo también pensé en eso, pero no d... —se calló por un momento. Kurt también.

Blaine se encontraba a centímetros de la cara de Kurt, podía oír y sentir la respiración de este aumentarse cuando sin querer apoyó su mano sobre su pierna. Kurt se negó hacerlo, pero tentado por la situación, quitó la mirada del afiche y miro a Blaine. La iluminada mirada de Kurt dijo todo, confesó a Blaine lo que sentía por él, Blaine se paralizó por un momento. De apoco fue separando la gasa del labio de Kurt, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, la dejo caer al piso. Sin más preámbulos, lentamente acercó sus carnosos labios rojos hacia los labios del otro. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras este retenía el cuerpo de Kurt al rodearlo con sus manos. Kurt se sujetó al otro, tomando firmemente la cintura de Blaine. El tierno beso no demoró en volverse apasionado, ambos comenzaron a presionar sus cuerpos contra el otro, respiraban hondo y acelerado como sí les faltara el aire y la otra persona fuese a librarlos del atroz ahogo. Kurt levantó su cabeza dejando su cuello al desnudo, Blaine comenzó a besarlo y succionar cada centímetro de este, los cuerpos de ambos ardían en llamas. El calor de los labios de Blaine que se trasladaban de un lado al otro y su intrépida lengua quemaban el cuello de Kurt. El calor de ambos cuerpos, los suspiros de Blaine por no tener siquiera la voluntad de dejar por un momento de besarlo para siquiera respirar provocaba una estimulación incluso más intensa en Kurt quién intentaba callar sus cortos gemidos al presionar más fuerte el cuerpo de Blaine sobre su entrepierna. Los besos y la versátil lengua de Blaine que apasionadamente lamía el cuello de Kurt, llegaron a su oreja al Kurt bajar la cabeza, dejando en evidencia las aceleradas y desenfrenadas exhalaciones de Blaine que movían el cabello de Kurt, mientras este último gemía en la oreja del ardiente muchacho. Blaine deslizó suavemente sus labios hacia los de Kurt, mientras este lo seguía presionando contra sus abiertas piernas tomándolo desde su tonificado trasero. Blaine lo besó una vez más. La feroz escena de frenesí terminó cuando estos encararon sus caras, una frente a la otra, aún advirtiendo los continuos y desatados jadeos del otro, dejando al otro sentir el macilento oxigeno que salía de sus narices y bocas. Sus caras permanecieron juntas hasta que finalmente ambos pudieron recuperar el control de su respiración. Blaine se separó de Kurt, y se apoyó sobre la camilla mirando la puerta, ambos aún intentaban asimilar lo que había sucedido.

wow... ¿Qué fue eso? —expiró.  
No lo se —repuso algo desconcertado Blaine.  
Ambos comenzaron a reír casi histéricamente. El médico abrió la puerta finalmente, la demora pareció una eternidad para ellos. Entró y se sentó en un escritorio que se encontraba a lado de la camilla, comenzó a escribir la planilla que había ido a buscar. Antes de Blaine irse, sin dudarlo se abalanzó hacia Kurt y besó, este aún continuaba sentado allí corto de palabras, aunque no abandonó el lugar sin antes despedirse del médico, el cual no se había sorprendido del beso que pudo ver de reojo.  
Nos vemos luego —contestó el médico mientras proseguía con la ficha. Blaine cruzó la puerta mirando a Kurt, sin sonrisa, sólo unos ojos esclarecidos de amor y cariño, tan semejantes a los de Kurt.  
Al final cabo de unos minutos, Kurt salió del consultorio, y caminó hacia EMQF, entró a la sala.  
¡Kurt! —gritó Rachel al verlo entrar. Blaine quién estaba con la niña y un grupo más hablando, permaneció en el lugar. Kurt abrió los brazos sonriendo para recibir a la dulce niña que corría hacia él.  
¿Cómo andas hermosura? —preguntó el joven simpáticamente mientras la niña casi le imposibilitaba respirar por la emoción de verlo.  
¡EMQF!... —contestó la niña. —... ¡Estoy Mas Que Feliz! —esclareció finalmente la niña luego de días de incertidumbre sobre el significado de las iniciales. Pero a diferencia de "esos días atrás", esta vez Kurt podía afirmar que era cierto, ellos Estaban Mas Que Felices, al igual que él.  
Kurt escuchó la respuesta de la niña, aunque sin embargo no pudo evitar quedar tildado mirando a Blaine que se encontraba desde el otro lado de la sala aún hablando con el resto, permitiendo a la niña poder saludar a Kurt.  
Mercedes llamó a Rachel, esta salió de los brazos de Kurt y fue con ella. Al Blaine ver esto, se acercó hasta Kurt con una sutil pero evidente sonrisa seductora.  
Wow... aún no puedo creer lo que pasó allí —dijo Kurt riendo, un tanto nervioso.  
Yo si, es decir... no pensarás que yo invito a cualquier desconocido a EMQF, solo por que si... algo más debía haber... —sonrió.  
¿Ah no? pensé que eras... esa clase de persona... esas de las que toman objetos del piso, son sociables, y ayudan a los ancianos a cruzar la calle. —bromeó sarcásticamente.  
¿Te refieres a un niño Scout? —completó.  
Exactamente, y la altura te ayuda —burló.  
¿Edad? —preguntó Blaine, intentando mostrarse ofendido, lo cual no funcionó porque no aguantó mucho tiempo sin reír.  
No lo se. 15, 14... —reveló Kurt despectivamente mirándolo de pies a cabeza.  
casi... —bromeó.  
wow... ¡Me meterán en la cárcel! —chistó.  
Un nuevo antecedente criminal... Sr. Kurt... Hummel... ¿cierto? —dijo Blaine sonriendo.  
¿Apellido también? esto esta comenzando a asustarme. —Kurt tapó su boca —Yo apenas si se tu nombre y altura. —manifestó.  
Anderson. Blaine Anderson. ¿Y altura? ¿qué sabes tú de medidas? —rió.  
Hmm... déjame ver —una vez más, miro al muchacho de pies a cabeza y fingió pensar —1,68... milímetros por supuesto. —agregó.  
¡Já! mira como me río —exclamó sarcásticamente.  
No creas que me olvido del apellido. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes de hecho? —cuestionó.  
Es probable... —segundos de silencio.  
¡Anderson! —clamó Kurt apoyando sus manos sobre las caderas.  
Es probable que haya supuestoonido que ese era tu apellido... o tal vez... solo tal vez... se lo pude haber preguntado al médico, porque sabia que te llamaba a vos. —concluyó.  
¿Algo más que quieras confesar? —expuso.  
En realidad mido 1,65 —declaró Blaine riendo.  
¡Que barbaridad! ¡eres un gnomo! —desprendió una fuerte carcajada de su boca —de bolsillo, por supuesto. —agregó.  
¡Hey, no te pases! —rió.  
Esto será raro, pondremos frenéticos al resto —admitió.  
¿será? —objetó Blaine sin siquiera sonreír.  
Si... es decir... —Kurt no volvió a reír.  
Perdón que esto te haya hecho confundir, pero no podemos seguir con esto —explicó —sería muy raro, yo un enfermo y tu... —Blaine rió mostrando que se trataba solo de un chiste. Kurt no vio la risa de este, ya que había bajado su mirada al piso.  
¡Idiota! —exclamó Kurt y abandonó la sala. Blaine asustado salió tras él.  
¡Espera! —gritó Blaine desesperado —era broma —expresó al sujetarlo el hombro de Kurt para que dejara de alejarse, ambos ya se encontraban en los pasillos del hospital. Kurt giró y pegó, no fuerte, en el pecho de Blaine.  
Hmm... ya lo sabía —rió —eres muy ingenuo Blaine Anderson. —completó.  
De acuerdo, tal vez si merezca eso. —sonrió —Supongo que no ir al baño, debe ponerte de muy mal humor —se mofó.  
Conozco ese sentimiento mi querido —dijo una anciana que pasaba por alado de ellos y había escuchado la última frase de Blaine. Ambos rieron a carcajadas cuando la mujer se alejo.  
¡Que alguien por favor le explique a esa mujer que no tengo problemas digestivos! —exclamó Kurt mientras volvían a EMQF.  
¿Que pasó? —preguntó Mike, otro miembro del grupo.  
Nada, solo parece que acabo de encontrar a mi media naranja del sarcasmo —comentó Blaine riendo.  
¿Dos Blaines? ¿Es eso incluso legal? —dijo Mike —Antes que me olvide, recién vengo de la oficina de tu madre, y me dijo que vayas. —contó.  
De acuerdo, gracias. —contestó Blaine.  
¿Tu madre está aquí? —preguntó Kurt sorprendido.  
Claro que esta aquí, ella es la directora del hospital, y casualmente, bueno no se si tan casualmente, es doctora y especialista en tratamientos de enfermos de Cáncer. —argumentó —Si quieres, puedes venir, ella es agradable —tomó su mano.  
Hmm... paso —sonrió Kurt inquieto —pero me quedaré con Rachel, aunque gracias por invitarme de todos modos —completó.  
Igual, si sigues viniendo, tarde o temprano la terminarás viendo. —sostuvo Blaine sonriendo mientras abandonaba el lugar.  
¡Hey chico acércate! —dijo una de las chicas junto con Rachel y Mercedes en el fondo de la sala, esta se llamaba Tina. Kurt se acercó a estas. —Lastimas a Blaine, y tendrás muchas personas con las que lidiar. ¿Esta claro? —dijo Tina en chiste, aunque era cierto.  
¿Y en que podría yo lastimarlo? —disputó Kurt fingiendo su ignorancia.  
Tú sabrás. —concluyó Mercedes.  
¡Hey! ¡No digan eso! —manifestó Rachel enojada.  
Tranquila cariño, estábamos bromeando —esclareció Tina.  
Habla por ti misma. —aclaró Mercedes —Lo lastimas, y tienes a todo EMQF contra ti. —finalizó mirando fijo a Kurt. Tina y Rachel la observaron, Mercedes les devolvió la mirada y al fin rió. —¡Era un chiste! —las tres miembros del grupo rieron, Kurt falseó su risa.  
De acuerdo, tengo que irme, mi madre debe estar buscando por mi *Claro que no* —dijo Kurt mientras se agachaba para saludar a la niña.  
Promete que vendrás mañana —reclamó Rachel mientras se colgaba del cuello de Kurt.  
Prometido —respondió Kurt abrazándola.  
¿Quieres que le dejemos algo dicho a Blaine? —preguntó Mercedes  
Hmm... dile que lo veré mañana. —contestó Kurt.  
Tal vez puedas decírselo ya mismo, acaba de entrar —dijo Tina mirando por atrás de Kurt.  
¿Ya te ibas, sin siquiera saludarme? —dijo Blaine acercándose hasta ellos.  
Justamente nos acaba de decir que mañana quería darte el beso que no te pudo dar hoy. El primero supongo —bromeó Mercedes  
¿Primero? —Blaine tomó a Kurt de la cintura —Ya debería ser el cuarto supongo... no los conté. —Blaine sonrió, las chicas también.  
Sería el tercero. —contestó Kurt desinhibidamente.  
No, el cuarto. —afirmó Blaine  
Tercero. —sostuvo.  
No, fueron dos allí y uno aquí —detalló Blaine girando a Kurt con sus dos manos en la cadera.  
Aquí no me has... —Blaine lo interrumpió besándolo, la chicas sonrieron entre ellas. —...wow, definitivamente no esperaba eso. —expuso Kurt. —Bueno, debería irme —añadió Kurt.  
¿Nos vemos mañana? —consultó Blaine.  
Claro —respondió Kurt mientras saludaba a las chicas.

Martes, 29 de Enero:  
"¡Es un hecho! ¡lo besé! y fue tan... candente..." —rió —"...no se si esta bien o mal lo que estoy haciendo, pero tampoco me importa, Daniella me dijo: "No importa los riesgos que tengas que tomar si son en nombre del Amor"... ahora puedo entender a lo que se refería supongo... es decir, soy un adolescente aún, y además allí en EMQF es todo tan normal... es como una reserva de paz en el mundo... me besó delante de ellos antes de venirme... y además sus chiste ajajá ¡es la primera vez que no es sábado o domingo y la paso bien y me divierto! ya siquiera estoy escribiendo esas veinte mil cosas sobre esos días, o si los espero con ansias, hay tantas cosas que rodean mi mente ahora... que es simplemente increíble, y no lo digo solo por hoy si no por el gran cambio desde que los conocí..." —sonrió —"...ahora ya tengo algo por lo que luchar, además de mi abuela, ¡Blaine es tan estupenda persona! y ni me importa siquiera o cruza por mi cabeza sobre su enfermedad, ni la de Rachel o el resto del grupo que son tan geniales, amistosos, gentiles.. como Blaine. Por primera vez no estoy escribiendo sobre los estúpidos, o lo que sean, de mis padres... de hecho... hoy Karofsky me golpeo, y ¡siquiera me importa! es decir, si me dio bronca, pero no hay nada que se compare con Blaine, y si tal vez hace poco que lo conozco... o incluso si es solo un flechazo de unos días... sin embargo ¡esto no deja de significar que mi vida no esta arruinada como tanto mis padres intentaban decirme! Es más que solo Blaine, es sobre que mi abuela tenia razón... y no pasa solo por el amor, pasa en que mi vida depende de mi y no sobre lo que los demás vivan en mi, o vean... mal.  
Yo soy el único con el poder de hacerlo, y si en algún momento lo que los demás dijeron, se volvió realidad, fue solo porque yo les permití que tomaran el control de mi vida... Yo escribo y formo mi camino... y eso debería haber sido lo único importante para mí, debí creerlo desde el principio. Como sea, mi primer beso ¡fue simplemente perfecto! Al parecer Blaine notó en mis ojos el hecho que él me gustaba (y desde luego que no se confundió jajaja) y como vio que era bastante obvio, se atrevió a hacerlo, y fue como una típica película donde el doctor (Blaine estaba curándome, bueno desinfectándome je, las heridas y de un momento a otro la habitación se volvió llamas jajaja) bueno... el decía... Donde el doctor besa al paciente y todo se torna una situación erótica jajajaja... es como esas situaciones re obvias cuando vez una película y la mujer dice... "¿Me abres la lata de pepinillos?" y no tardan más de 2 segundos hasta que están teniendo relaciones sobre la mesada de la cocina..." —Kurt estalló de risa —"...fue absolutamente per...fec...to. ¡Wooww! esto siquiera luce como mi diario jaja... ¡como sea! tendré que comprarme un diario nuevo entonces jaja, porque en cuanto a mi concierne, y así es, seguiré escribiendo sobre Blaine hasta que se acabe la tinta de... hmm... un poco más... digamos que hasta que... bueno... hasta siempre jajajaja..." —Kurt tapó su boca para callar su tan contagiosa risa —"...Debería irme a dormir... ¡ah! ¡comida! jaja casi me olvido... ya decidí que si esta mi madre le diré Hola, y luego tomaré la comida y subiré... intentaré en poner en practica algo nuevo... solo para intentar... no pierdo nada."  
"No me contestó, ¡que importa jaja! de todas maneras solo gaste saliva jaja... Good Night!"

El positivismo y energía de Kurt lo dejo una hora despierto en su cama, girando de un lado al otro sin poder concebir el sueño. Despertó y salió al colegio, por desgracia los insultos de sus compañeros cuando él ingresó, fueron inevitables pero Kurt los ignoro como de costumbre. El día de clase paso rápido y a su vez no, rápido porque habían faltado unos profesores, por lo que eran menos horas dentro, pero también era lento porque Kurt estaba muy ansioso de salir para volver a EMQF. Controlando que el resto de sus compañeros no lo vieran, dibujo en su cuaderno un corazón, y dentro de este escribió "Blaine + Kurt", si, el era un chico muy romántico aquellos de los que suelen ver telenovelas por las tardes y llora cada vez que mira "Love and Other Drugs", Kurt siempre había sido así, un romántico reprimido, que solo lloraba cuando se quedaba mirando hasta tarde películas con su abuela. Finalmente, la clase termino, y ya podía volver a ver al grupo. Al parecer todos en el hospital debían saber que Blaine le gustaban los chicos, nadie se percató en mirar o comentar en secreto cuando Blaine lo besó al llegar, Kurt por su lado nunca le importó demasiado lo que la gente dijera, o por lo menos no la gente que no conocía. Novecientos ochenta y siete minutos debía esperar hasta su vuelta... es decir hasta el día siguiente.

Miércoles, 30 de Enero:  
"Solo diré... Asombroso día" —escribió Kurt y guardo el diario en su lugar.  
Los días pasaron, Kurt comenzó a escribir cada vez menos desde que había comenzado a salir oficialmente con Blaine, de hora en más ya no necesitaba unos papeles para descargar sus sentimientos, ya fuesen buenos o malos. El viernes volvió a hacerlo.  
Viernes, 1 de Febrero:  
"¡Viernes por la noche! y... ¡mañana es sábado! jajaja muy obvio jajaja" —escribió Kurt, guardó y durmió. Estos últimos días con Blaine, al igual que el resto, han sido increíbles como el resto. Al igual que siempre, el reloj sonó a las 06:00am, Kurt se despertó, baño, cambió y salió hacia la puerta cuando justo el auto llegó.  
¡Kurt! —exclamó Daniella al abrir la puerta.  
¡Abu! —acercó a esta y abrazó.  
Hmm... ¿qué es esa cara? —curioseó esta lo abrazaba —Bueno, será mejor que pasemos... —comentó.  
... o nos enfermaremos. —completó Kurt riendo.  
Tú mófate, total cuando te enfermes te mandaré con la vecina para que te cuide —quejó riendo mientras ambos entraban. Kurt cerró la puerta. —Puedo ver un pequeño destello de luz especial en tus ojos, y sonrisa mas amplia que lo habitual —dijo la astuta mujer mientras caminaba a la cocina.  
Hmm... ¿tú dices? —replicó Kurt en una cierta entonación intrigante. Daniella giró hasta este y acercó.  
Cuéntale a tu querida abuela —reclamó.  
Será mejor que dejes de juntarte con la vecina —bromeó Kurt.  
¡No puedo evitarlo! hace unas masitas increíbles para tomar el té. —dijo la abuela sujetando, arrastrando a Kurt del brazo hasta la cocina —Pero no desvíes el tema, ¡cuenta, cuenta! —reiteró la mujer.  
¿Recuerdas el grupo del hospital que te conté? —preguntó Kurt sentándose en la misma silla de siempre en la mesada.  
Si, recuerdo. —sirvió el caliente café.  
Bue... —comenzó a jugar con la decoración sobre la mesada.  
¡espera! ¿sales con uno de ellos? —interrumpió sonriendo la chismosa anciana —¡Tengo que conocerlo! —exclamó.  
Hmm... cl... —una vez más Daniella lo interrumpió.  
¿Hace cuanto que salen? —preguntó rápidamente la mujer, que apenas se había entendido lo que había dicho.  
No entendí nada —rió —Pero supongo que fu... —Daniella interrumpió.  
¿Desde hace cuanto que salen? —insistió.  
desde hace cinco días. —contestó —Por cierto, como siempre, me terminaré quemando con el café así que, evítame el dolor y si puedes enfríalo de una vez —Kurt carcajeó.  
¡Oh dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí! Ahora no comerás mis cupcakes caseros, —quejó bromeando la mujer —que por cierto hice con una nueva receta que le robé a la vecina de alado. Esperemos que no engordes —rió —de todos modos no sabrás como saben hasta que no te disculpes... y te quemes la lengua —bromeó Daniella enfriando el café.

El fin de semana se fue tan rápido como había llegado, desde luego que Daniella no dejó a su nieto ir sin antes pedirle, mas bien, exigirle de organizar un día para conocer a Blaine. Luego de horas de negación y de sientas de excusas, Kurt terminó aceptando; este le prometió que hablaría con Blaine pronto sobre el tema.  
Las semanas habían parecido como segundos, su relación con Rachel había mejorado, cuando está confesó las cosas por las que a sus 8 años había pasado, Kurt luego de unas horas de angustia delante de la niña al no poder expresar lo mucho que sufría por lo que ella le contaba, pudo finalmente estallar en llanto sobre el hombro de Blaine; así mismo también había formado una gran amistad con Mercedes. Y con "Beludo" como solía decirle a Blaine cuando este hacia alguna tontería, cada vez era mejor, los días que pasaban juntos eran cada vez mas repletos de risas y cariño. Tres semanas luego de la invitación de su abuela, Kurt decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar sobre la invitación de Daniella.  
¿Así que quieres que conozca a tú abuela? —dijo.  
Sí, es que ella me insistió mucho y no supe que decirle... —contestó —...aunque desde luego que sí dices que no ella comprenderá —completó Kurt —...creo. —rió apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine; ambos sentados en los sillones del EMQF. —no te noto sorprendido —comentó.  
La verdad que no, es que... —se quedó mudo unos segundos.  
Anderson... —dijo Kurt quitándose del hombro y mirándolo fijo levantando una ceja. Blaine giró su vista hacia este.  
Debo confesar que me excita cuando me llamas por mi apellido —sonrió seductoramente.  
No cambies de tema... —repuso Kurt sin quitarle la vista de encima, Blaine en cambio volvió a mirar hacia adelante.  
Está bien, está bien... —remedió —...resulta ser que mi madre sabe de vos, por supuesto, y quiere conocerte —comentó Blaine volviendo su enternecida mirada hacia Kurt.  
Este último se ahogó con su misma saliva. —Bueno, tú me invitas a la casa de Daniella, es lo mismo. —argumentó.  
Si, lo se. Solo que conociéndome, se que me pondré nervioso —comentó finalmente Kurt.  
¿Y crees que yo no con tu abuela? —recalcó.  
Si, lo se. Pero conozco muy bien a mi abuela, y se que te sentirás cómodo con ella —contestó.  
Ufff... —expiró —...mi madre es completamente lo opuesto. —bromeo.  
Esta exagerando Anderson —golpeó a Blaine en el brazo y volvió a recostarse sobre este.  
Una vez más que me digas Anderson, y no respondo de mí. Y volviendo a lo de mi madre, te aviso que estoy hablando de enserio —rió —antes de abrirte la puerta me aseguraré de ocultar todos los elementos peligrosos de las manos de mi madre —Kurt rió.  
No quiero comenzar a comparar nivel de locuras, pero yo siempre e sospechado que mi abuela use veneno de ratas en la comida —confesó Kurt.  
¡Ohh vamos! —exclamó —¡Mi madre es doctora! tiene a su disposición medicamentos que dormirían a un caballo —replico.  
Ok, definitivamente no iré a tu casa —rió Kurt.  
Así que es momento de presentarnos a nuestra familia... —reposó su cabeza sobre la de Kurt. —¿crees que es normal? es decir hace apenas un mes que nos conocemos —añadió.

Martes, 21 de Febrero:  
"¡Es un hecho! Conoceremos nuestra familia, hoy le conté a Blaine sobre la propuesta de Daniella, quien aún seguía recordándome semanalmente de llevarlo a comer a su casa... como sea... aquí viene la parte buena y la parte mala  
La buena:  
Blaine me dijo que si irá.  
La mala:  
Blaine aceptó porque su madre le propuso lo mismo. Y no se mucho sobre su madre, por lo que me asusta un poco la simple idea de ir a la casa.  
Hasta ahora solo se que se llama Charlotte (si, ¡lo se! como en Sex And The City), no esta de acuerdo con que Blaine sea quien se haga responsable de EMQF, se divorció del padre de Blaine (Rob Anderson) cuando se enteraron sobre el cáncer. Ella es directora del hospital, desde mucho antes que el cáncer de Blaine apareciera. Cuando Charlotte se entera sobre la enfermedad de Blaine, comienza y al los tres años termina, una subcarrera de medicina que se especializa en posibles métodos para la mejora en el Tratamiento de Enfermos de Cáncer. Tiene 45 años (o 46, no me acuerdo), odia los gatos, es vegana, de simples palabras, cuando conocí a Blaine hacía poco que había fallecido su padre (Phill), aún tiene a su madre (Marie Christine). Bueno, seguiría pero no quiero parecer como un maniático acosador... la cuestión es que con Blaine nos encargamos de que el otro conociera a su familiar, de hecho el estuvo casi horas preguntando sobre mi abuela. Llegamos a la conclusión de que Charlotte vaya hasta la casa de mi abuela este domingo, de esta manera haríamos todo de una vez, y aunque él me admitió que probablemente será una mala idea (y yo lo se), por un lado será mejor, o al menos eso pensamos... si es confuso, pero bueno... esperemos no confundirnos. Por cierto, como e escrito el otro día, Blaine sabe sobre la existencia de este diario, y me esta obligando a mostrárselo... aunque habrá cosas que tendré que sacar porque no quiero que las lea porque son cosas feas que ya ni yo leo, pero que si luego volveré a agregar porque aunque son hojas que describen cosas horrendas que e vivido, también son parte de un pasado. Como sea, en caso que de repente aparezcan cosas raras... fue él. De todas maneras, hoy le prometí que luego de lo que redactara hoy, pegaría un papel donde el escribió algo (aún no lo e leído). Bueno aquí vamos...:

_"Definitivamente ya e ocupado el ultimo_  
_espacio que me faltaba jajaja..._  
_Más te conviene pegarlo, porque luego lo_  
_buscare jajajaja..._  
_Te amo Kurt, pero aún así te retare..._  
_ya que deduciendo tus horarios_  
_y que saliste tarde de acá, ya deben ser_  
_las 03:00am... asíque deja de_  
_escribir y anda a dormir que después_  
_tienes cara de cansado_  
_¡TE AMO MUCHO MUCHO BOBO!_

_Tu amor, Blaine._

Siquiera pienso opinar sobre lo que acabo de pegar y leer, ni de si se confundió con el horario  
(son las 02:47am)... solo diré que me iré a dormir... y no porque el me lo diga (Blaine en caso que estés leyendo esto, si... lo hago por vos) como sea, no lo hago por él (si) si no porque estoy cansado (no) y después tengo cara de destrucción total durante el resto del día (hmm... discutible jaja). Bueno nos vemos mañana, espero que podamos concretar el encuentro. ¡Ah!... YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO BLAINE :)"

Como de costumbre, luego del colegio, Kurt fue al hospital.  
¿Blaine esta acá? —consultó Kurt al ingresar a la sala.  
Hmm... me parece que esta en la dirección con Charlotte, hasta hace un rato ella lo estaba buscando —contestó Mike.  
Oh... lo esperaré aquí entonces —sentose en un sillón y cruzó sus piernas.  
Si quieres puedo guiarte, de todos modos ya debe estar por venir —se ofreció Rachel, Kurt pensó.  
De acuerdo —se levantó del sillón y tomó a la niña de la mano.  
Al llegar al largo pasillo que conectaba con la inmensa oficina, Rachel lo dejo señalándole unos asientos tras el, y abandonó el lugar. De curioso, Kurt no tuvo mejor idea mejor idea que acercarse a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo.  
...pero no entiendes que tu estas tan enfermos como ellos! —se escuchó decir a una mujer en voz alta —¡El grupo te esta destruyendo! —exclamó.  
¿Cómo siquiera tienes el tupé de decirme que no me acuerdo de mi enfermedad? —expuso Blaine. Juzgando por su temblorosa voz se podía entender que estaba llorando —Me doy cuenta que estoy enfermo cada maldito día que me levanto y me miro al espejo, o cada vez que tú me lo recordaste cuando era pequeño. Madre yo te amo, respeto, admiro y siempre tomo tus indicaciones cada vez que me dices una, pero jamás pensaré en abandonarlo, yo EMQF y aunque voz no lo puedas ver, realmente lo estoy. —lamentó el joven. El ruido de una silla significaría que alguien se levantó. Kurt salió de la puerta al escuchar el ruido. Blaine salió llorando del despacho, siquiera pudo ver a Kurt alado de la puerta, este ultimo corrió hasta el muchacho que continuaba a paso firme por el pasillo que Kurt había venido, Blaine secaba sus incontrolables lagrimas, aunque no podía evitar ocultar sus entumecidos ojos.  
¡Hey! —dijo Kurt mientras se aproximaba hasta Blaine.  
¿Kurt? —giró mientras terminaba de cercar sus lagrimas —Llegaste temprano. —comentó.  
Si, faltaron profesores. —contestó —¿Está todo bien? —pregunto besándolo.  
Si, claro. —respondió tomando a su pareja de la cintura y retomando el paso con este.  
¿Quien lo diría? Blaine Anderson mintiendo. —intentó bromear, desafortunadamente Blaine no estaba de humor.  
Tan sencillo, como que mi madre quiere que abandone el grupo. —explicó Blaine angustiado —¿Yo dejar EMQF? Já —rió sarcásticamente.  
Todo estará bien, deja que el tiempo pase. —apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, ambos entraron a la sala.  
El ida continuó, los chistes diarios de Blaine volvieron cuando este vio al grupo, parecía haber olvidado la situación con su madre. La sonrisa de Blaine ocultaba una vez más los llantos, Kurt sin embargo no pudo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, el resto no pareció notarlo, o tal vez era porque ya era costumbre que Blaine volviera con sus ojos rojos luego de hablar con Charlotte, esto preocupó aún más a Kurt. La tarde pasó, y Kurt aún no había hablado si su madre había aceptado sobre la invitación, de todos modos Kurt tampoco había podido hablar mucho como usualmente, Blaine advirtió esto, pero tampoco le negaría el derecho de Kurt de sentirse mal luego de lo que había pasado, ya que no quería negar ni aprobar que tan malo era lo que su madre había dicho, por lo que prefirió dejar que Kurt reaccionara como su consciente le mandara. Al tener la oportunidad de poder hablar a solas con el, cuando el grupo se alejo un momento, Blaine se acercó a Kurt y tomando sus hombros intento animarlo.  
¡Hey, adivina que! —una muy fallida y falsa sonrisa se vio en el rostro de Blaine —¡Mi madre ha aceptado! —exclamó.  
Wooww, no lo esperaba tan rápido —bromeó.  
Axial que, ¡parece que conoceremos finalmente a vuestra familia! —exaltó.  
¿vuestra? ¿acaso viste muchas novelas mexicanas de joven? —rió Kurt.  
¡Mis novelas no tienen nada que ver! —replicó riendo.

Los días pasaron, ya ni se hablaba de aquella conversación en la oficina de Charlotte, aunque el tema llegó cuando Kurt fue el viernes.  
Rachel, cariño... ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kurt al ver a la niña llorar en el sillón. Rachel no contesto. —¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo? —preguntó sentándose alado de esta.  
... no pensé que pasaría... —murmuró débilmente apenas abriendo su boca —...pensé que él estaría por siempre, ¡que él estaría hasta que yo me curara! —exclamó en llanto la niña.  
No entiendo, cuéntame. ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Kurt sorprendido.  
De que Blaine se irá —gritó la niña secándose la lagrimas que no dejaban de venir —¡Es injusto! —exclamó Rachel echándose sobre las piernas de Kurt, este comenzó a acariciar su pelo, aún en shock —¡¿Por qué Kurt?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡pensé que nosotros éramos amigos! —exclamó.  
El mundo se cayó en pedazos, Rachel seguía llorando y balbuceando palabras que Kurt jamás hoyo. Los ruidos se amplificaron. Se pudo escuchar cada puerta del hospital que se cerró y cada niño de la sala de espera que no paraban de llorar. El reloj se detuvo. La mente de Kurt también. Una vaga bocanada de aire ingresó en los pulmones de Kurt, que parecían junto con su corazón haber dejado de andar, al parecer estaba recuperando la consciencia de su ser.  
No lo sabía —dijo Kurt con una voz muy débil y vacilante. Rachel se levantó. Kurt se paró y caminó sin rumbo buscando a Blaine, los médicos lo miraron, Kurt estaba alterado, su paso era ligero y perdido, no había donde ir, pero sin embargo el necesitaba caminar, descargar las energías y sentimientos que lo aturdían desde su interior. Era tiempo de enfrentarlo, a Blaine, este último apareció desde lo lejano del pasillo de espera. Kurt estaba trastornado, no entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor y tampoco le importaba, su mirada desorientada y cansada expresaban parte de su desolada y devastada mente, que no paraba de decir que él ya había disfrutado lo suficiente y ahora era tiempo de despertar, de volver a la realidad en su verdadero mundo donde él estaba obligado a sufrir. Blaine lo notó. Los pasos de Blaine se hicieron cada vez más cortos y los de Kurt más pesados. No había nada que decir, las cartas ya habían sido echadas. Los últimos metros de Kurt hacia él, fueron martirios para él, cada uno de estos los acercaba a la broma, o la lacerante ruina de su futuro con Blaine. Anderson estaba tan seguro como que respiraba que Kurt ya conocía sobre su inopinado viaje a la clínica de Massachusetts.  
¡Dilo! —inquirió Kurt en voz firme, una lagrima se derramó por sobre su delicada piel blanca. Blaine bajó su cabeza. —¡Dilo Blaine! —lo empujó. Blaine levantó su mirada avergonzado. —¡Asco! ¡Me das asco! —Kurt siguió su camino, esta vez a un destino en particular, esta vez era hasta la oficina de Charlotte Black T. Anderson. La madre de Blaine. Blaine se volteó al ver que Kurt se dirigía hasta el pasillo de la oficina de su madre, se apresuro en retomar el camino tras Kurt corriendo.  
La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe, y sacudió contra las paredes de adentro, Charlotte se levantó del asiento tras el escritorio asustado pero firme.  
¿Qué significa esto? —exigió la mujer de voz autoritaria, con la cual las personas del hospital la caracterizaban.  
¿Tan poco amas a tu hijo como para enviarlo lejos de la gente que lo ama? —dijo Kurt en voz alta —¿Qué clase de madre eres? —se acercó hasta Charlotte apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.  
¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú para siquiera intentar increparme de tal barbarie y desatino?! —demandó.  
Soy Kurt Hummel, y junto con el grupo, la única persona que aparentemente ama a Blaine. —contestó.  
Blaine entró a la oficina y cerró las puertas que habían quedado abiertas de par en par. Se apresuró en llegar a Kurt, dándole la espalda a su madre intentó que este lo mirara a los ojos, al no poder contrarrestar el mal humor de Kurt quién no dejaba de mirar a Charlotte con odio y desprecio, lo tomó de la cintura y procuró sacarlo de la oficina.  
Vamos —dijo Blaine con voz tenue a Kurt.  
No me iré, ¿no te das cuenta lo que eso significa? —contestó finalmente mirándolo.  
Ella no tiene nada que ver, la desic... —calló un momento —...la desicio... —las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar.  
Fue su decisión mi querido. —completó finalmente Charlotte —¿Acaso aún no lo sabes? Hoy por la madrugada falleció Mercedes Jones —dijo mientras daba la vuelta hasta al frente del escritorio junto a ellos —Blaine no quiere ser uno mas, quiere curarse ¡quiere intentarlo, y tu lo detienes! —añadió la acre mujer. Blaine bajó su mirada.  
Eso no es cierto —replicó Blaine luego de unos segundos de un amargo y tormentoso silencio —No me voy por mi. No me voy por mi enfermedad. —esclareció Blaine levantando su vista hasta Kurt, sus lagrimas fueron testigos de su verdad —Me voy por ti. Me voy porque e visto esto decenas de veces, porque e visto a decenas de personas morir delante de mis ojos. Pero ayer... —acarició la cara de Kurt. Kurt se la quitó secamente —...vi a Mercedes morir, y contemplé a su familia llorar desconsoladamente, rezando que lo que le habían dicho los médicos fuera solo una mentira, que el cuerpo bajó la sabana no fuese aquél ser que ellos tanto habían amado. Hasta hace un tiempo atrás no me importaba lo que pasará conmigo, ni de si mi madre sufriera, porque sé que ella podrá superarlo, porque me vio sano, sabrá que en 17 años jamás fui infeliz y me habré ido en paz. Pero. Ahí estas tu Kurt. Lo mas preciado y hermoso que vi en toda mi vida. Aquello tan precioso que cualquier persona querría tener, tan maravilloso y magnífico. Tú mereces más que mi pobre, acabada y desecha vida. ¡Desde que tú llegaste, ya no me importó el grupo, solo me importaste tú! —exclamó en llanto. Kurt se aparto de Blaine, saliendo de los brazos, Blaine ultimo intentó abrazarlo.  
¡No me toques!... —exclamó Kurt con desprecio —... ¡no me toques! No eres más que un imbécil... y me mas que asco, me das lastima —imprecó.  
Se que no entiendes, y no espero que de un momento a otro lo hagas. —explicó mientras secaba alguna de sus lagrimas —¡Eres demasiado perfecto como para que te ate a mi corta vida! Tú mereces alguien que te pueda arropar de anciano, y por más amor que sienta por ti, o tu por mi, eso jamás pasará. Solo soy una piedra en tu camino. Ya as aprendido todo lo que podías aprender de mí. Ahora solo falta que lo tomes y vivas sin mi estorvando tu camino —lloró.  
Lo único que me enseñaste, es lo fácil que es rendirse y lo difícil que es luchar por lo que se quiere. —replicó.  
Si el destino nos quiere juntos, entonces esto será solo un "Nos vemos pronto". Y si no es así, entonces yo habré tomado la decisión correcta. —dijo Blaine con su mirada fija a los ojos de Kurt.  
¡Suficiente! ya es hora que dejes tranquilo a mi hijo —dijo Charlotte separando a Kurt y llevándolo hasta la puerta del despacho, Kurt aún estaba en shock mirando a Blaine, este ultimo mantuvo el contacto visual con Kurt hasta que Charlotte cerró la puerta.

Sábado, 2 de Marzo:  
"E escuchado que Blaine ya abandonó el grupo y se internó en una clínica de tratamientos de Cáncer. Me dijeron que es en Massachusetts, y que aparentemente practican las técnicas que su madre estudió..." —secó una lagrima —"...Hace una semana que no voy a ver a Daniella, me llamó y preguntó como estaba. Le atendí luego de varias llamadas que rechace. Esto hizo que mi madre me comenzara a hablar, pensando que me había peleado con mi abuela."

Lunes, 11 de Marzo:  
"Los problemas volvieron, en mi casa y escuela. Un grupo de chicos me golpeó"

Miércoles, 20 de Marzo:  
"Hoy fui a EMQF, Rachel y el resto me extrañó. Fue raro no verlo allí, ellos parecen no extrañarlo. Yo si. Hoy Rachel me hizo reír, fingió caerse arriba mío y me hizo cosquillas. No me reí por estas, si no por que sospecho que realmente cayó y lo disimuló..." —rió —"...Mañana volveré a ir un rato y luego visitaré a mi abuela a la tarde."

Lunes, 8 de Abril:  
Increíble día con los chicos, hoy fue el cumpleaños de Mike, era sorpresa, por un momento pensé que había arruinado la fiesta..." —rió —"...afortunadamente Mike no me escucho cuando le comenté sobre el pastel que habíamos hecho con una receta que me dio Daniella. Vinieron sus familiares, de todos modos volviendo al pastel, nos salió mal. Afortunadamente mi abuela además de la receta, nos había hecho un pastel en caso de emergencia. Tina me dijo que habían recibido una carta de Blaine el otro día, preguntando además, si yo estaba yendo a verlos, le respondieron que si. De todos modos, aunque esto me entristeció un poco, los chicos me la hicieron pasar genial."

Martes, 9 de Abril:  
"No me extrañaste de seguro querido diario..." —se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama —"...hoy Tina recibió malas noticias, los médicos habían pensando que su cáncer se había detenido, pero era solo falsa alarma. Lloró unos momentos, pero luego la hicimos reír y paró."

Los mensajes y escrituras de Kurt en su diario se hicieron cada vez más continuos, aunque a diferencia del resto, estas parecían ser escritas por otra persona. Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde aquel viernes, cuatro meses y veintidós días para ser exacto, Kurt seguía la cuenta de los días sin querer, el resto del grupo también. Algo cambió el Lunes 22 cuando Kurt entró a EMQF, algunos estaban entusiasmados y otros en cambio estaban afligidos.  
¡Kurt! —clamó Rachel corriendo hacía él.  
¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kurt pasmado por tan contradictorios sentimientos en los miembros del grupo.  
¡Ha vuelto! —gritó alegre.  
¡¿Dónde esta?! —exclamó Kurt.  
Tina y Sam lo vieron entrar al despacho de Charlotte —contestó Mike mientras impacientemente comía sus uñas por los nervios.  
Ya vengo —dijo soltando a Rachel.  
Kurt salió apresurado hacia la oficina, no le importaba que luego tendría problemas con Charlotte, o los guardias, solo quería verlo. En los últimos metros hasta la puerta comenzó a correr. Esto llamó la atención de los guardias cercanos quienes al advertir que intentaría entrar, corrieron para detenerlo. Kurt abrió la puerta de la oficina, en ella estaba Charlotte y frente al escritorio yacía una silla de ruedas, encima de esta, un chico o chica de cabeza rapada que aparentemente no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, pero si se notaba que miraba a Charlotte sentada enfrente.  
Kurt al ver la silla de ruedas, bajó su sonrisa, y detuvo su paso. Los guardias llegaron a él y detuvieron tomándolo de los brazos.  
¡Blaine! —gritó Kurt pensando que Blaine estaría por algún costado de la inmensa oficina. La silueta de pálida piel, opacos ojos, quebrados labios, y con grandes manchas en todo su cutis y ojeras, giró su cabeza lentamente hacia Kurt.

Era Blaine.

Kurt calló, y dejó de tironear, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo a punto de casi hacerlo caer, esto provocó que su cuerpo quedara flácido, los guardias lo arrastraron hasta EMQF. Muy vagamente Kurt dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillón, evadió las preguntas del resto. No lloró. No sonrió.  
Luego de varios minutos de incertidumbre, la puerta de la sala se abrió, Charlotte entró callada, se acercó el sillón y agachó hasta la altura de Kurt.  
Se que debes odiarme por no haberlo detenido. —se sinceró. Kurt no la miró —Yo también lo hago. —lamentó.  
...sus ojos... —habló finalmente —...estaban vacíos. Me miró y no lo sentí. —una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de Kurt. Charlotte se irguió y miro al resto.  
No mentiré. —adució —Blaine no esta bien. Su cáncer no reaccionó bien al rudo tratamiento. Su cuerpo se debilitó y... —lloró —...por mas... —la voz de Charlotte comenzó a quebrarse cada vez más —...que como madre me sea difícil decirlo, —secó sus lagrimas e intento entonar nuevamente su voz —no se cuanto tiempo más vivirá. Desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, les ruego que perdonen mi ignorancia al dejarlo hacerlo, y la de Blaine al intentar separase de ustedes, o de su confusa mente al creer que podría hacerlo sin ustedes... —la mujer siguió hablando.  
*SI EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS, ENTONCES SERÁ SOLO UN NOS VEMOS* —resonaron en la cabeza de Kurt. Se levantó, y dirigió a paso rápido hasta la oficina de Charlotte, el grupo junto con ella vieron esto, pero no intervinieron.  
Por cada paso que Kurt daba, más su sonrisa se ampliaba.  
*... Si sigues llamándome Anderson no responderé de mi...*  
*... En realidad mido 1,65...*  
*... no pensarás que yo invito a cualquier desconocido a EMQF, solo por que si... algo mas debía haber...*  
*... nos levantamos con la esperanza que un día el arcoíris salga mientras nosotros aún estemos en la ventana para verlo...*  
*... Te amo mucho bobo, tu amor Blaine.*

*...  
Yo.  
Estoy.  
Mas.  
Que.  
Feliz.  
...* —Los recuerdos pudieron más que mil palabras. Kurt lloró. De felicidad.

Kurt sin miedo, cruzó la puerta y acercó hasta su amor que permanecía en el mismo lugar con su vista hacia la ventana.  
Perdón, pero tengo una emergencia... estoy muy descompuesto y necesito encontrar el baño ¿sabes donde está? —una tenue sonrisa ilumino el apagado rostro de Blaine.  
Ya había pasado una semana desde la vuelta de Blaine a Ohio, y al grupo. Kurt continuaba yendo al grupo diariamente, Blaine por su lado dormía en su casa, aunque iba temprano al hospital para cuando su madre ingresaba a trabajar.

Domingo, 6 de Mayo:  
"¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!..." —sonrió —"...Ahora estoy en la casa de mi abuela, ella esta preparando una sorpresa, bah, ya se que es una fiesta en la sala de EMQF jajaj (Rachel me lo contó jajaja) y al fin ¡hoy conocerá a Blaine! no pudo antes porque se había resfriado y bueno, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que contagiara a Blaine, y tampoco quise insistir. ¡Así que hoy...! 5 de Mayo, mi cumpleaños 18, no solo significa que seré mayor, bah soy mayor de edad, si no que también ¡podré quedarme a vivir con mi abuela! Ahora ella esta cocinando comida y decorando el pastel, y si se preguntan porque no estuve escribiendo, fue porque estuve muy ocupado con mi amorrr, que estuvimos saliendo al parque de la ciudad, e incluso fuimos a ver una película, romántica obvio, y bueno, ¡fue genial! lloramos hasta las lagrimas, aunque Blaine no habla porque tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo no pudo evitar llorar :) y además estuvimos riendo mucho, como siempre y Rachel quiere que la adoptemos como nuestra hija jajajaja..." —se escucha a Daniella llamarlo —"...me tengo que ir... nos vemos cuando vuelvo de la fiesta :)" —Kurt guardo el diario en el placard de su nueva y única pieza y bajó.  
Al rato se trasladaron hasta el hospital donde ya estaba todo preparado en la sala de EMQF.  
Feliz cumpleaños —gritó todo el grupo cuando Kurt entró llevando a Blaine en las sillas de ruedas. Además de estar todo el grupo completo, también estaban los guardias, algunos que otro médico, la dulce joven de la ventanilla e infaltablemente Charlotte y Daniella. Kurt entró riendo, Blaine en cambio estaba sonriendo.  
Gracias —contestó amablemente Kurt. Y dejó a Blaine alado del sillón donde este se sentó —¿Que lindo día no? —Blaine asintió con la cabeza —Gracias amor, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi. —Blaine lo miró —No hay palabras para expresar lo mucho que te amo, admiro y agradezco. Eres mi mentor, me sacaste de la oscuridad y ahora veo todo tan claro. Te amo, con cada centímetro de mi corazón y alma, te amo mucho mucho —se acercó a Blaine y besó.  
Bueno... será mejor que soplemos la torta o nos terminarán echando —bromeó Charlotte.  
De acuerdo. —Kurt se levantó, volvió a tomar a Blaine y llevó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la torta, dejándolo alado de él —Cuanta gente que veo aquí este día... —dijo Kurt mirándolos —Cada uno especial por distintos motivos, pero iguales de importantes. Sin importar el mañana, quiero decirles lo agradecido que estoy con cada uno de ustedes —explícito —desearía poder abrazarlos a todos juntos —Rachel se quiso acercar —pero no. Porque no quiero que me despeinen. —todos rieron —Blaine, eres la luz de mis ojos, y fuiste el lucero en mi vida cuando no pude ver, gracias a ti ya no tengo problemas para ir de cuerpo. —Blaine sonrió y estiró su mano para que Kurt la tomara. Kurt lo hizo. —Bueno, será mejor que apague las velas, antes que nos intoxiquemos con la cera —bromeó.  
Kurt mirando a su alrededor, disfrutando de ese tan hermoso y perfecto panorama que la vida le había obsequiado, pidió sus tres deseos antes de soplar las velas...  
*Primero: Que sin importar lo que pase, Kurt Hummel jamás deje de sonreír.*  
*Segundo: Que antes que Blaine se vaya, él vuelva a decirme TE AMO por ultima vez.*  
*Tercero: Que sin importar cuanto nos duela al resto. Que Blaine deje de sufrir, y pueda ser feliz en paz.* —sopló las velas. Y antes de recibir los besos del resto, se agachó hasta Blaine que se encontraba alado de él.  
Te amo —se escucho a Blaine decir en un sutil pero claro balbuceo.  
Yo también te amo corazón —Kurt besó a Blaine. Este beso fue mas que un simple beso, fue un momento de una conexión inalterable, de una conexión perfecta entre el corazón de ambos. Era más que un tierno beso o uno apasionado, ese beso significaba el cierre de todo. Significaba los recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y todo lo que Kurt había superado gracias a él. Ambos sintieron ese beso como el ultimo, como si luego que sus labios se separarán el mundo fuese a acabar, como si nada fuese a ser igual. Ambos inspiraron aire por la nariz, para evitar separarse. El beso parecía no acabarse mas, ellos no lo permitirían aún, ninguno de ellos estaba listo para despedirse. Pareció como una voz dentro de ellos, una dulce voz, tranquila y delicada que les dijo "Es hora". Algo dentro de ellos les hizo sentir que estaban preparados, que ya era hora, una vez mas apretaron sus labios fuertemente y luego aflojaron. Lentamente fueron separándose, mientras ambos continuaban mirándose directo a los ojos, se sonrieron. Kurt volvió a ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes—avellana tan brillosos como aquel día... No había nada más que decir, el adiós ya había sido dicho. Y como ambos habían sentido, ese habría sido su último beso. Blaine dejo caer su cabeza. Se desvaneció.

Martes, 28 de Mayo:  
"Ya estoy viviendo con mi abuela, desde hace ya unos días... descubrí que esta mudanza no fue lo que me hizo sentir completo, porque lo que me hace sentir así, es aquel joven de cejas tan interesantes, ojos verdes—avellana y largas pestañas. Gracias." —Kurt sonrió mirando sobre la ventana, mirando como las gotas salpicaban sobre la pileta. El arcoíris estaba por aparecer. Y cada vez que el arcoirís apareciera... Kurt recordaría aquella silueta masculina llamada Blaine Anderson que le había cambiado su vida


End file.
